Sangharsh - Apno ke liye
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: story of two sisters - Sangharsh will they succeed and what is sangharsh all about.. beep in the story. Oc.. women power :) they are never week
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey a new idea and new story… hope she likes it..**

A lady in her early 30s was travelling the auto to someplace. She reached the place and entered inside, it was a police station.

She approached to a desk "Excuse me sir"

The inspector on duty looked at her and said "Aap batayie"

She grabs the chair and sits down and asked without wasting anytime "kuch pata chala uske baare mein"

The inspector replies "Dekhiye madam jaise aapne kaha wo ghar chodke gayi thi! Zahir si baat hai wo ya to iss shehar mein nhi hai ya to maar chuki hai.."

She screams at the inspector "dekhiye main aapse keh chuki hun, wo wapas aa jati kuch der mein lekin aaj ek mahina ho chuka hai.. uska kuch pata nhi chal raha aap kuch karte kyun nhi hai?"

Inspector speaks up at high pitch "madam! Yeh police station hai aapka ghar nahi samjhi aap humse jitna ho raha hai hum kar rahe hai.. ab kisi ko bhi doondke aapke samne to laa nhi sakte na.. keh de ki yeh lijiye aapki behen"

She bangs her hand in anger on the table and leaves from there.

One of the sub-inspector comes to her.. "Excuse me aap yeh tasveer bhool gayi thi"

She takes the picture from her and thanks him.

Sub-inspector says "Dekhiye hum koshish kar rahe hai jaise hi kuch pata chalega aapko bata denge aap baar yaha aake kaise bade sahab ke haatho beizaat mat hua kijiye"

She smiles and says "aadat ho gayi hai ab to" she takes an auto and goes from there. The auto stopped in front of Sunsine Apartments. She gets down, after paying the auto moves towards the apartment. She takes the life to 5th floor and then goes to the flat no. 510; she unlocks it and enters inside the house.

She keeps her bag on the sofa and sits back tiring places her head on back rest with closed eyes. A girl about 6 years old comes with the glass of water in her hand, who speaks in her sweet little voice "mumma! Pani"

The lady opens her eyes and sees her; she sits up straight and takes the glass of water from her hand. She had tears in her eyes; the little girl takes the small stool and stand on it to reach her mother level. She wipes her tears with both of her hands and speaks "mumma! Aap ro maat maasi ghar wapas aa jayegi"

Mother hugs her tightly in her arms seeing her so much concern and caring.

"mumma, maasi aayegi na hum unko pareshan karenge jaise wo humhe kar rahi hai"

She separates herself from the hug and says with smile on her face "haan anvi beta hum unhe pareshan karenge"

Anvi gives her a smiled and says "mumma smile please"

She smiles for her and says "Aapko school jaana hai na chalo ready ho jao"

Anvi speaks "nahi.. aaj chutti hai aap bhool gaye"

She had really forgotten today is Sunday, "haan to aaj mumma anvi ke liye acha se breakfast banati hai"

She agrees and the mother goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Anvi.

She thinks about her sister "kaha ho tum dekho anvi bhi tumhe kitna miss kar rahi hai"

She recalled the day when her sister left the house

" _ **di, aapko meri parwah hai hi nahi bas aapko avni ke baare mein sochte ho!"**_

" _ **mujhe yaha rehna hi nahi hai thak chuki hun main sun sunke.."**_

" _ **aapki galti ki saza main kyun bhuktu"**_

Her thoughts were disturbed by a call "Mumma! Jaldi do na"

She says "haan laa rahi hun"

She puts the sandwich into the plate and goes to the dining table, where Anvi was already sitting and waiting for her. She sits beside her and keeps the sandwich plate in front of her. Anvi says "mumma dekho aap maasi aur main kitne ache lag rahe hai photo mein" showing her the photo snapped into the phone.

She takes the phone and smiles seeing it. She still remembers how her sister forced her to pose for the phone.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A girl in her mid-20s was running behind her sister with phone in her "di, please maza aayega ek photo"_

 _Sister said "nahi matlab nahi main aise pose mein photo nhi kheechwane wali"_

 _Girl gets irritated and she says "Anvi dekho tumhari mumma meri baat nhi maan rahi"_

 _Anvi smiles at her.. Something strikes her mind; she whispers something in Anvi's ear. Anvi agrees to her and Anvi gets down from the sofa and runs to her mother._

" _Mumma ice-cream"_

 _Her mother lifted her into her arms and took her into the kitchen. She made her sit on the slap and said "thik se baithi raho"_

 _Anvi nodes and her mother take out ice-cream from the fridge. Her sister comes from behind and scares her "boo.."_

 _She literally gets scared and turns back "palle.. kya hai?"_

 _Palak smiles and says "ab aap nhi jaa sakte kahi.. Anvi tum di ko udhar se pakadke rakho"_

 _Anvi holds her mother and Palak holds from other side, she quickly opens the selfie camera and clicks the picture._

" _yupiee.. I got it Ruhana di"_

 _Anvi claps, Palak puts her down and both of them run from there. Ruhana chases them "ruko tum dono"_

 _Palak shouts "anvi run"_

 _Anvi too runs followed by Palak.._

Ruhana smiles remembering it, three of them a happy family they were but now the family was incomplete as her sister was missing.

Anvi spoke "mumma! Aaj main bhi aapke saath maasi ko doondne chalungi!"

Ruhana looked at her "nahi beta aap thak jaogi aap ghar mein bhi rehna"

Anvi stubbornly replies "uhun main chalungi"

Ruhana could not deny as Anvi was very stubborn and she would not stay alone for long at the house.

"Acha thik hai chalo"

Ruhana takes her bag and both of them leave to find Palak. They arrived at a house, Ruhana rang the bell and a girl opened the door.

"di aap andar aayie"

Ruhana gets in with Anvi..

The girl says "are anvi aaj aap bhi aaye ho kaise ho aap?"

Anvi smiles "main achi hun aunty.."

Ruhana asked her "Renu, sach mein uss din palak tumhare ghar nhi aayi thi?"

Renu looked at her and said disappointedly "di, aapke baar baar puchne se mera jawab badal nhi jayega main aapse keh chuki hun meri uss din usse koi mulakat nhi hui thi"

Renu was best friend of Palak since college.

"lekin tumhe agar kuch pata chale to mujhe batana"

Renu nodes "zarur di"

Ruhana and Anvi left from there. They come back home..

Anvi says "mumma mujhe neend aa rahi hai"

Ruhana replies "Acha chalo main tumhe sula deti hun"

She takes her into the bedroom and makes her lay down on bed; she pats her head so Anvi could sleep.

She looks on the wall a pic of Anvi, Ruhana and Palak's was hanging she recalls how smooth life was going since years..

 _ **Flashback**_

… to be continued

 **A/n: Thank you please leave a comment below :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: here is the next update..**

 **Trio angel – thank you so much.. sahi kaha.. kaha hai choti pata chal jayega..**

 **Cid ki deewani – sure dear but make sure you review this regularly..**

 **Guests- thank you everyone**

 **DayaVineet's Girl – I am glad u liked it.. hope u like this too**

 _Palak comes home running and looking so happy and makes her turn around with her "di.. finally yes.."_

 _Ruhana asked her "arey kya hua?"_

 _Palak smiles and speaks up "finally mera job lag gaya ab main aur aap milke Anvi ko sambalenge"_

 _Looking at 4 years old Anvi.. Ruhana smiles "yeh to bahut achi baat hai.."_

 _Palak speaks "aise acha vacha kuch nhi chalo aaj hum bahar dinner pe chalte hai.. and anvi ko main ready karti hun"_

 _She picks Anvi in her arms and takes her into the room. Ruhana smiles.._

 _The three were world of each other a small happy world…_

 _ **One day**_

 _Society secretary comes into their flat and says "Ruhana ji aap ek single mother hai and main aapki izzazat karti hun lekin kuch log aisi baatein karte hai humare bachcho par iska bura asar padta hai"_

 _Ruhana was hurt with this and says "dekhiye nilima ji hum yaha 5 saal se reh rahe hai.. aur aap achche se janti hai hum kaise log hai mera past.. wo meri galti thi.. isme meri behen aur meri bachchi kya dosh hai!"_

 _Nilima speaks up "yeh aapko pehle sochna chahiye tha.. society wale chahte hai ki aap iss society mein na rahe!"_

 _Ruhana was shocked to hear this.. Just then Palak comes in with Anvi.._

" _kis society ki baat kar rahi hai aap Nilima ji?"_

 _She then looks at Anvi and says "Anvi aap apne room mein jaake kheliye"_

 _Anvi agrees and goes to her room.. Palak moves to her and says "chalyie aap mujhe ek wajah bata dijiye humhe iss society mei kyun nhi rehna chahiye?"_

 _Nilima was silent but then speaks "Ruhana apni behen ko samja do kaise baat kar rahi hai mujhse"_

 _Palak looks at her and crosses her arms "aap mujhse baat kijiye.. aisa koi law nhi hai jisme yeh likha ho single mothers kisi bhi society mein nhi reh sakti.. kya aapne mujhe ya di ko kisi bhi ladke saath dekha hai? Nhi na.. to please get out of the house"_

 _Nilima walks away eyeing at them.. and speaking "bahut hawa mein udh rahi ho tum palak.. tumhari kismat bhi tumhari behen jaisi hogi.. dekhna"_

 _Palak screams at her "get out!" and Nilima walks away.. She looks at Ruhana who was sitting on sofa with tears.. Palak went to her and spoke "Arey di aap inki baat par dhyan mat do.. aap to janti ho na.. logo ka to kaam hai kehna"_

 _Ruhana nodes "haan lekin mujhe darr rehta hai kahi teri kismat mein mere jaisa sangharsh likha hua to?" with fear in her voice_

 _Palak holds her hand "aisa kuch nhi hoga.. aur jab tak aap aur Anvi ho mere saath mujhe kisi kya padi hai" placing her head on her lap.._

 _Ruhana caressed her head.. "Waise main heran hun aaj tera bhasan sunke"_

 _Palak looks up at her "kya karu.. aapse hi sikha hai"_

 _Ruhana laughs at this.. Palak joins her.._

 _Anvi comes there and speaks "not fail.. anvi.. ko bhool gaye…"_

 _Ruhana smiles and forwards her hand.. Anvi hugs them both.._

Ruhana thoughts were disturbed with the rang of her phone.. she picks up the call seeing unknown number "hello.." but no one speaks from other side.. she tries to call again but it was a private number.

"mujhe kaun call kar sakta hai.. kahi palle.." she decides to visit the police station again..

 **Next morning**

Ruhana prepared breakfast and tiffin box for Anvi..

Anvi came into the kitchen "mumma I am ready"

Ruhana looks at her and says "Are aaj Anvi mumma ki help kare bina ready ho gayi"

Anvi nodes "haan maasi bhi nhi hai na.. isliye"

Ruhana gets sad but was proud that her daughter.. "good girl" she gives her tiffin box.

"jaldi se breakfast karo"

Anvi nodes and she takes her breakfast… she places her into the bus kissing her cheeks..

Anvi speaks "mumma.. jaldi wapas aana.. police uncle paleshan kare.. to mujhe batana main pitayi karungi"

Ruhana smiles at her innocence and agrees.. The bus leaves.. Ruhana starts to walk towards her flat when some people talk..

"Arey yeh to hona hi tha.. badi behen bin biyai maa ban gayi aur choti behen ghar se bhaag gayi"

Ruhana quickly rushes up to her flat.. "nahi wo bhaagi nhi hai.. main janti hun wo mujhe chodke kabhi nhi jaa sakti"

She takes her bag and her phone and left for police station

 **Unknown Place**

A man enters inside the room with food in his hand. He sees someone and smiles; he noticed something and rushed to the person placing the food on the floor. He takes his handkerchief and wipes the blood from the person's wrist.

Then speaks in concern "kyun karti ho aisa tumhare koshish karne se yeh rassi khol jayegi kya?"

"please jaane do mujhe meri di wait kar rahi hogi mera"

Man gets mad her and grabs her face and shouts in anger "chup! Abse yahi tumhara ghar hai samjhi.."

Tears rolls down her eyes.. he smiles and wipes them "I am sorry.. mujhe tumpe chillana nhi chahiye tha" opening her ropes..

Takes the plate in his hands and tries to fed her.. "lo khao khana"

The girl turns her face away.. "dekho.. palak mujhe majboor mat karo tumhe to mera sukhriya karna chahiye maine tumhari jaan bachayi hai"

Palak looks at him in disguise "please mujhe jaane do"

The man gets angry and slaps her hard on her face.. "main tumhe itne pyar se samjha raha hun aur tum ho ki.."

He leaves the room in anger.. Tears rolls down Palak's eyes "I am sorry di.. mujhe yaha se kaise bhi nikalna hoga.."

 **Police Station**

Ruhana had reached police station, the auto driver says "madam main aapka wait karta hun"

Ruhana say "thank you" she enters inside the police station.

It was the same inspector his name was shinde "aap phir aa gayi aaj"

Ruhana speaks "dekhiye main janti hun meri behen jinda hai"

Shinde replies "madam aapke kehne se kuch hoga nhi"

Ruhana explains "kal mujhe ek unknown number se call aaya tha aur mujhe lagta hai wo call palak ne mujhe kiya tha"

Shinde speaks "acha layie dikhayie.."

Ruhana gives the phone and shinde laughs seeing it "madam kisne mazak kiya hoga aaj kal bank wale private number se call karte honge"

Ruhana gets angry and she shouts at him "aapko mazak sujh raha hai.. main aapse help maang rhi ho aur aap hai ki.."

Shinde warns her "dekhiye aap zyada chialyie mat warna andar kar dunga aapko"

"Thik hai mat kariye aap main khud doond lungi apni behen ko" takes her phone and leaves from there..

The sub inspector followers her "madam rukiye.."

Ruhana stops "aab aap kya kehna chahte hai"

He speaks "madam.. main aapki koi madad nahi kar sakta lekin haan aap agle mahine yaha aayega.."

Ruhana looks at him "kyun? Tumhare shinde saab meri madad kar denge tab?"

He replies "nahi naye ASP ka yaha transfer ho raha hai suna hai bahut imaandar hai.. wo aapki madad zarur karenge"

Ruhana says in concern "ek mahina? Tab tak main kya karu? Apni behen ko doondna band kardu.. ya apni beti ko jhooti tasali dena band kardun.. yeh mujhe isliye pareshan kar raha hai kyuki main akeli aurat hun.. keh dena usse.. main akeli apni bachchi ko paal sakti hun to apni behen ko bhi doond sakti hun.." and sits inside the auto which moves from there

Shinde was there and says "Dekhte hai hum bhi police ke bina kaise doondti hai apni behen ko"

 **A/n: so ending it here.. ab pata chala sangharsh.. kyun hai naam? :P stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: thank you for reviews.. here is the next update enjoy..**

Ruhana comes back home with again a disappointment. Anvi was waiting for her out of the house she spoke "mumma kaha reh gaye they anvi kitni der se wait kar rhi thi"

Ruhana looks at Anvi and says "sorry beta.. abhi chalte hai ghar ke andar"

She opens the door and both of them gets in..

Anvi goes to her room.. Ruhana asked" kaha jaa rhi ho?"

Anvi shouts from inside "kapde change karne"

Ruhana recalls anvi was not like this before..

…

 _Anvi came back from school and sat on the couch.._

 _Ruhana scolds her "anvi pehle kapde change karo"_

 _Anvi speaks up "mumma baadmei mera favourite program aa raha hai"_

 _Palak comes from her room "anvi change your clothes"_

 _Anvi stubbornly speaks "nhi"_

 _Palak looks at her "anvi…" Anvi gets up and runs.. Palak runs behind her "Anvi ruko.."_

 _Anvi says giggling "pakdo anvi ko"_

 _Ruhana who was in the kitchen comes and sees both of them. Palak catches Anvi and turns her around.._

 _Ruhana smiles seeing them both.._

 _Palak puts her down and speaks "bas.. maasi ab thak gayi hai.. anvi"_

 _Anvi looks at her "okay aap rest karlo hum phir bhagenge"_

 _Ruhana comes to them and speaks "bas anvi abhi jaake change karo mujhe late ho raha hai office ke liye"_

 _Palak speaks up "di tum jao.. main iske change kara dungi.."_

… _.._

Her thoughts were disturbed with Anvi path. Ruhana looked at her when Anvi spoke "mumma me ready"

Ruhana kisses her forehead.. "Very good main khana lagati hun"

Anvi nodes.. She sits on the dining table and Ruhana warms the food for her. She comes back to the dining table to give her the food. She receives a call from someone

"haan bolo.. What? main abhi aati hun"

Anvi looked at Ruhana and asked "kya hua mumma?"

Ruhana replies in hurry "kuch nhi beta mumma abhi aati hai"

She rushes to her room and comes back after 10 minutes.. anvi speaks up "mumma main bhi aaungi"

Ruhana looked at her and spoke "thik hai chalo"

Anvi got up from the chair and ran to Ruhana.. they both moved out locking the door..

They take the life down and walk out of the society.

Anvi asked "mumma hum kaha jaa rahe hai?"

Ruhana spoke "tumhari maasi ko dundhne"

Ruhana stops the auto and get in.. "bhaiya.. life line hospital chalo"

Anvi was confused and asked "mumma.. hum hospital kyu?

Ruhana replies "Anvi aapko baad mein bataungi abhi shanti se baithe raho"

Anvi agrees and sits back quietly.. after 20 minutes they reach the hospital and goes to visit Dr. Sharma.

They enter inside the cabin.. "aap miss Ruhana Malhotra?" the doctor spoke

Ruhana nodes "haan"

Dr. Sharma insists "please baithiye"

Anvi sits down grabbing the chair she looks up at Ruhana and taps on her hand "baitho mumma doctor aunty ne baithne ko kaha"

Dr. Sharma smiles hearing her.. Ruhana sits next to Anvi..

"aap mujhe kuch batana chahti thi na"

Dr. Sharma nodes "haan" she shows her the spoilt newspaper. "aaj mera staff iss newspaper ko leke aaya tha.. kuch files rap karke.."

Ruhana sees it and speaks up "yeh maine to 3 hafte pehle chapwayi thi meri behen ki lapata hone ki khabar"

Dr. Sharma replies "jee haan aur maine inhe dekha tha"

Ruhana was shocked hearing it Anvi smiled and asked "maasi ko?"

Dr. Sharma nodes.. Ruhana asked in curiosity "kaha?"

"issi hospital mein"

Ruhana asked her "aap mujhe details mei bata sakti hai please.."

"dekhiye zyada to mujhe pata nhi hai..jo hua.. wo main aapko bata sakti hun"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dr. Sharma was talking to the family member of her patient.. "dekhiye aisi koi baat nahi hai jald he will be alright.."_

 _She turned and hit by someone.. she grabbed the person before she could fall. She placed her back on the wheelchair.._

 _Nurse speaks "sorry doctor.."_

" _It's alright dhyan se leke jaao"_

 _The nurse takes her away.._

Ruhana asked "kya? matlab uska accident hua tha?"

Dr. Sharma speaks "wo mujhe nhi pata"

Ruhana spoke "kya wo nurse main usse mil sakti hun?"

Dr. Sharma replies in vain "sorry mam ek hafta pehle hi unka retirement hua hai"

Ruhana replies "kya aap mujhe unka address de sakti hai"

Dr. sharma replies "I am sorry main isse zyada aapki madad nhi kar sakti"

Anvi looks at Ruhana and speaks "Mumma! Maasi zinda hai matlab"

Ruhana nodes looking at her and side hugs her.. Ruhana thanks Dr. Sharma and moves out with Anvi.

They go back home with a new hope..

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Palak gets up from the chair and looks around. She moves towards the door which was open. She slowly peeps out and finds no one in the hall. It was right time she moved towards the main door and tried to open it but it was locked. She looks around and finds the window.. she runs towards the window and tries to open it but it was locked from outside.

She shouts while banging the window "koi hai.. bahar nikalo mujhe"

She finds a vase on the table she takes it and throws it towards the window. The window breaks, Palak smiles and jumps out of window.

She starts running far from the house. While running she turns back and the car stops as she hits by it. She smiles and the driver pulls down the window.

Palak speaks up "please help me mujhe aap sunshine apartment tak life de sakte hai"

He nodes and Palak smiles.. She sits behind and gets shocked seeing the person.

.

.

 **Malhotra's Flat**

Ruhana makes Anvi sleep.. "so jao.. mumma abhi aati hai"

Anvi nodes.. Ruhana turns off the lights and goes into the hall. She dials someone's number but no one picks up the call.

"ab kaise pta lagau main.. uss nurse ke baare mein"

She sits back on the couch in tension. Someone rings the door; she gets up and goes to open it.

She opens the door and sees Nilima on the door "tum yaha?"

Nilima smiles "andar nhi aane ko kahogi"

Ruhana tries shutting the door but Nilima stops her with "kuch zaruri baat karni hai please.."

Ruhana looks at her and moves inside, Nilima walks in with "ek mahina ho chuka hai and I think tumhari behen wapas nhi aane wali"

Ruhana looks back at her and speaks up angrily "what? Just get out!"

Nilima replies "Ruhana.. kab tak doondti rahogi? Apni bachchi ka bhi socho.. agar is beech use kuch ho gaya to?"

Ruhana asked her "Tum kyun itni fikar kar rhi ho.. listen nilima yeh mera personal matter hai you just don't interfere.. aur rahi baat meri bachchi ki main usey sambal lungi"

Nilima says "alright Ruhana… lekin tum ab iss society mein nhi reh sakti jitna jaldi ho sake yaha se chali jao"

Ruhana speaks "kyun? Jau main?"

Nilima says "kyuki tumhari behen bhaag gayi.. aur tum na jaane kis paap ko leke yaha chip rahi ho.."

Ruhana gets angry with this and slaps her hard.. "Enough! Tum hoti kaun ho yeh sab kehne wali… meri behen bhaagi nhi hai samjhi tum.. aur dubara tumne mujhe pareshan kiya to main police ko inform kar dungi!"

Nilima smirks "jo police tumhari madad nhi kar saki… wo aab kya karegi" and leaves from there.. Ruhana had tears in her eyes..

.

.

The car gets stopped in front of the same unknown house. Palak gets nervous; she quickly comes out of the car and starts to run but someone holds her. She tries to free herself "chodo mujhe"

He slaps her on her face and she drops down on the floor. He grabs her from her arm and picks her up and speaks with anger gaze "kyu bhaagi tum? Haan?"

She looks at him and starts hitting him.. "let me go.."

The person who was in the car comes there and speaks "sambalke rakho aaj agar yeh pahuch jaati apne ghar to?"

The man takes her inside the house, she tries to free herself but his grip was more stronger.. he brings her back to the same room.

"tumhe pyar se samjha raha hun tum samajh lo.."

She jerks him away.. "mujhe ghar jaana hai.."

The man locks the door and goes to Palak. He makes her sit on the bed.. and takes something out from side table. Palak looks at him and says "no.. please.."

The man looks at her and speaks "I am sorry jaan.. par tum meri baat sunti hi nahi"

He prepares injection, he grabs her hand she tries to jerk him.. "no.." and screams.. but he injects her on her arm. "di…" she utters..

She losses her consciousness and falls on his shoulder.. The man smiles and makes her lay down on bed.. "I am sorry par tum sunti hi nahi.. kitni baar kaha hai jaisa main kahu waisa kiya karo.." he sits beside her and looks at her..

 **A/n: here I end it.. stay tuned..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: hey thank you so much everyone for your reviews and support..**

Ruhana had fallen sleep on the couch itself, she wakes up and looks at the time it was 7 am

"Arey late ho gaya"

She gets up and goes to wake up Anvi, she opens the door but Anvi was not there.

"anvi.." but no reply.

She comes out and sees but Anvi was nowhere to be seen. She sits on the couch and finds the paper on the table, she reads "mumma bus aane wali hai bye.. school mein lunch kar lungi"

Ruhana smiles seeing her so responsible "itni si hai par bahut samajhdaar"

Her phone rings and picks up the call "hello"

"Ruhana tum ek mahine se office nhi aayi ho and main tumhe ab aur leave nhi de sakti so please aajse office wapas aa jau"

Ruhana looks on and speaks "lekin mam, aap janti hai meri problem main nhi aa sakti"

She replies "main janti hun par I am sorry I can't help you ya to aajse office join karo ya phir apna resignation dedo" and disconnects the call.

Ruhana in anger throws away her phone "hadh hai ek problem khatam nhi hoti dusri aa jaati hai"

She thinks "kya karu.. chod nhi sakti naukri.. Anvi ki school feels, ghar ka kharcha sab.."

She decides to go to office and talk to the boss.

 **Fashion House**

Ruhana reached and straight went to boss cabin.

"mam"

The boss looks "Aao Ruhana"

Ruhana sits on the chair and speaks "mujhe bahut zaruri baat karni hai aapse"

"kaho"

She tells her "aap janti hai main apni behen ki talash mein din raat lagi rehti hun aur apni beti ko sambalna padta hai mujhe.. to main office 8 se 3 hi aa sakti hun, I hope aap samajh sakti hai"

The boss speaks "thik hai Ruhana lekin mujhe professional kaam mein koi gadbar nhi chahiye"

Ruhana smiles and thanks her..

At 3 pm Ruhana leaves the office and goes back home. Anvi was playing in the garden and Ruhana called "Anvi"

Anvi heard, she took her bag and came to Ruhana running. "sorry beta mumma late ho gayi"

Anvi nodes and says "koi baat nhi mumma!"

She holds her hand and they take the lift up to their floor.

Ruhana opens the door and both of them enter in "tum jaake change karlo main aapke liye milk laati hun"

Anvi nodes and goes to change.

 **Unknown Place**

Palak opens her eyes and finds she is lying on the bed in the same room. She gets up with jerk, she gets up and moves out and was shocked the windows were covered with piles of woods and door was locked too.

"ab tum kahi nhi jaa sakti" the man voice is heard.

Palak turns back and gets scared seeing him, he moves towards her and Palak takes her steps back. She was at the end of the wall. He blocked her and placed his hand on her face and she jerked it away.

"tum.. door raho mujhse"

The man speaks "itna door kyun bhaagti ho mujhse?"

She pushes him away "kyuki tum mere liye ajnabee ho"

The man gets angry at her, he grabs her with her arm which hurts Palak. "Ajnabee haan? Itne din se mere ghar mein ho aur kehti ho main ajnabee hun.."

He leaves her.. he goes to get something.. Palak sees the vase, she grabs it and walks towards him, she was about to hit him but he turned back and stopped her.

"leave my hand!" she screamed..

The man throws away the vase and slaps her.. Palak drops on the floor.. "bas.. bahut hua…" with much anger in his eyes..

"ab main tumhe dikhaunga.. main kya kar sakta hun"

He grabs her hand and pulls her into the room "chalo.."

Palak tries to free herself "leave me! Chodo mujhe"

He takes her into the room and locks the door. Palak gets scared seeing him.. "tum paagal ho!" she yells..

"paagal hi sahi.. ab dekho yeh paagal kya karta hai.."

He comes to her and makes her stand, and throws her on bed. "di.. bachao.."

 **Here at home**

Ruhana was feeling uneasy.. she saw Anvi who was watching television. "itna ajeeb kyun lag raha.. palle"

….

He comes to her and ties both of her hands to the bed.. "leave me.. please!" she continuously shout.

"mera naam Viraj hai.. yaad aaya" he spoke..

Palak recalls as she had heard his name somewhere.. she looks at him and shouts "Viraj.. don't do this!"

Viraj places his hand on her face and replies "main to tumhe pyaar se samjha raha tha itne din se par tumne majboor kiya mujhe.. sorry"

He looked at her sarcastically.. He moved his fingers on her face moving to her neck. Only her painful screams could be heard into the room.

….

 **Here at home**

Ruhana felt something right is not happening, she was getting restless.. Anvi looked at her and asked "mumma kya hua?"

Ruhana looked at her and spoke "kuch nahi beta.. kuch nahi"

She moves to her and closes the door.. "pata nhi kis haal mein hogi wo.. main kuch kar hi nhi paa rahi"

Anvi knocks the door "mumma darwaza kholo na"

Ruhana opens the door and smiles "haan beta kya hua?"

Anvi speaks "kuch nhi.. aaj main aapko help karu khana banane mein"

Ruhana smiles at this and speaks "tum help karogi?"

Anvi shakes her head.. Ruhana agrees "chalo"

And they go to kitchen, Anvi was playing with the vegetables which makes Ruhana laugh.. she hugs Anvi and her smile get vanishes recalling Palak..

….

Viraj opens her ropes and asked in concern "tumhe dard hua?"

Palak had tears in her eyes.. "koi baat nahi.. aagli baar nhi hoga.." he places his hand on her head and moves from room locking it from outside..

Palak was in tears, she gets up feels pain in her lower "Aah.." she curled up her legs, hid her face on her knees.

Viraj enters inside the room with food in his hand. He places his hand on her head, Palak looks up at him with much hatred she jerks him away.. "don't touch me!"

Viraj replies "gussa mat karo.. main khana laaya hun"

He tries to fed her, but she turns her face to other side..

Viraj grabs her face and says "tumne abhi dekha na main kya kar sakta hun! Chup chap khana khao"

He forcefully inserts the rice into her mouth.. Palak coughs.. Viraj gets worried.. he gets water and makes her drink.. Caressed her hairs "pyar se khalo na.. plzz.."

Palak was hell scared of him, she silently ate the food.. Viraj smiles and says "aise hi meri baat maan leti to yeh sab nhi hota na"

He takes away the plate and locks the door.

Every passing day was nightmare for Palak, whenever she tries to run Viraj tortured her mentally and physically. He was a psycho lover.. and here Ruhana was not getting any clue to reach her.

 **One week later**

Anvi came back from school and spoke "mumma.. chalo na massi ko dundhne chalte hai"

Ruhana looked at her and replied "beta! Tumhari maasi aisi jagah chip gayi hai jahan se use doondna bahut muskil ho raha hai"

Anvi thought and replied "mumma police uncle se help lo na"

Ruhana was thinking how to make her understand police is not helping her just laughing at her.

…

…

 **Unknown Place**

Palak saw Viraj preparing something in the kitchen.. she grabbed his phone and went inside the room..

"di please.. iss baar phone utha lena"

She dialed Ruhana's number.. Continuously looking at the door.. but none picked up the call. She sent message to her and quickly deletes it.. just then Viraj enters in and slaps her hard on her face. He grabs her hairs and pulls behind..

"kaha tha na maine koi hosiyari nahi karna.. tum sunti kyun nhi.."

He snatches the phone from her..

Palak replies "meri di mera intezar kar rahi hai mujhe jaana hai wapas"

He bends down to her level and speaks.. "koi behen nhi hai tumhari samjhi.. tum yaha se kahi nhi jaogi"

Palak screams at him "main jaungi.. Viraj main jaungi"

He gets mad at her with this.. "okay tum nhi sunogi na meri baat"

He closes the door and Palak gets scared, she moves back looks here and there but no one was there to save her.. she shouts "no.. please don't touch"

He removes his shirt and pulls Palak towards himself, twisting her hand behind.. "I love you so much.."

Palak looks at him with disgust.. "I hate you Viraj!"

He gets furious hearing this and says in mental way.. "no you love me too.."

He brings his face close to her and a loud noise, scream, painful voice echoes into the room.

….

Anvi questions her again "bolo na mumma.."

Ruhana nodes "Anvi.. police uncle mumma ki baat nhi sunte.. acha aap mera phone leke aao"

Anvi agrees and goes to get her phone.. Anvi gives her phone.. Ruhana sees 3 missed calls.. and a message she opens it

" _ **Help! Save me di!"**_

Ruhana was shocked with this… she quickly call backs but it does not reach.. she places her hand on her forehead regretting for not answering the call.

Anvi asked "mumma kya hua?"

Ruhana looks at her and replies "kuch nhi beta mumma police station jaake aati hai.. aap ghar par hi rehna"

Anvi nodes.. Ruhana takes her bag and quickly leaves towards the police station.

She gets down and an auto was there.. "chalyie bhaiya police station"

After half an hour she arrived at the police station.

She pays him and goes in the police station.. Inspector Shinde saw her..

"arey madam itne din baad aap wapas yaha!"

Ruhana goes to him and speaks "meri behen zinda hai and use madad ki zarurat hai.."

Shinde replies "kya madam 2 mahine hone ko aaya hai ab kaha milegi wo.. bhool jao.."

Inside the room..

The person asked "bahar itna shor kyun hai?"

The sub inspector says "saab.. ek bechari hai pechle 2 mahine se apni behen ko doondh rahi hai.. lekin hamare yeh shinde sir kuch karte hi nahi.."

The person moves out and sees Ruhana and Shinde arguing..

"yeh kya ho raha hai yaha?" he speaks up loud..

Shinde looks towards him and stands up straight and salutes him.. Ruhana turns back and was shocked to see the person..

The sub-inspector said "madam maine kaha tha na yeh hai naye ASP"

Ruhana looked at him most surprisingly.. Ruhana spoke "mujhe koi madad nhi chahiye inse" and walks away from there…

 **A/n: shocked? Who is this Psycho Viraj? Who is this new ASP?**

 **Keep waiting will update next Wednesday**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hey people thank you so much for your reviews..**

Ruhana looked at the person and spoke "mujhe inki help nahi chahiye" and walks away from there.

ASP follows her outside and says "ek minute baat suniye meri"

Ruhana does not listen and just walks further. She takes the auto and leaves from there.. ASP just watched her go.

Shinde came out and spoke "ajeeb aurat hai 2 mahine se kabse idher aa rahi thi ab aise chali gayi.. paagal hai"

Asp turns his face towards him and slaps him on his face. The other officers look on.. "shut up" he utters and walks inside.

Ruhana had tears in her eyes; the person she saw was him she never thought he will come back.

"kyun mere saath aisa ho raha hai.. kyun? mera ateet mere samne aake khada ho gaya hai.. aur udhar meri behen.." she wiped her tears

The auto driver said "mam aa gaya sunshine apartment"

Ruhana nodes, she takes out money from her purse and pays him. She comes out of auto and sees Anvi playing with her friends.. Anvi sees her and waves her hand.. Ruhana smiles to her.. anvi comes running and said "mumma police uncle ne kya kaha?"

Ruhana ignores her question "beta, upar chalo bahut shyam ho gayi hai"

Ruhana takes Anvi with her.. Anvi was continuously looking at her with confusion..

Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing dinner.. but her mind was thinking about the person he was disturbing her too much..

Anvi looked at her and said "mumma.. kuch jal raha hai"

Ruhana looked at the gas and turned it off..

She served the food for Anvi and said "anvi khana khalo.. aur phir sone chalo"

Anvi agrees.. she eats the food and goes to her room..

Ruhana moves to her room and cries… she recalls when she got to know she is pregnant

 ** _Ruhana came back from the hospital, palak saw her and asked "di, kya hua?"_**

 ** _Ruhana does not reply and goes to her room hurriedly.. the report drops from her hand. Palak picks it up and looks she gets shocked seeing it. She quickly moved to Ruhana's room. She sees her crying, Palak comes and sits beside her places her hand on her shoulder.._**

 **" _di…"_**

 ** _Ruhana looks at her and hugs her.. Palak consoles her "di.. sab thik ho jayega!"_**

 ** _Ruhana speaks up "kuch thik nhi hoga.. kuch bhi nahi"_**

 ** _Palak replies "nahi di.. hum milke aane wale bachche ka khayal rakhenge"_**

 ** _Ruhana looks at her "tum samaj nhi rahi ho.. kal jab yeh puchega mujhse iska baap kaun hai to kya kahungi main?"_**

 ** _Palak speaks "di, uski zaurarat hi nhi padegi.. kyuki uske pass uski maa aur maasi hogi.. hamesha. Itna pyaar denge.. na usko mauka nhi milega kuch puchnega.."_**

 ** _Ruhana smiles and says "par tum nhi janti yeh log"_**

 ** _Palak utters "kaun log di? Chodo unhe unka kaam hai kehna.. aur duniya bhar mein single mothers hai.. You should be proud aap bhi hongi"_**

 ** _Ruhana hugs her and says "tum saath ho bas kuch nhi chahiye"_**

 ** _Palak smiles "that's good and pushpa I hate tears re"_**

 _ **Ruhana laughs at this comment of her.. "yeh hui na baat ab rona mat kabhi" palak speaks..** _

Ruhana comes out of her trance and gets teary "palle aaja na.. plzz mujhe zarurat hai teri mera sangharsh abhi khatam nhi hua"

Doorbell rings.. Ruhana thinks "is waqt kaun hoga?"

She gets up from bed wipes her tears and goes to open the door. As soon as she opens the door she is taken back. She was frustrated seeing the person, tries to close the door but the person stops her.

"please.."

 **Unknown house**

Palak tries to get up from the floor but her body did not permitted her. She tried again but fall down with a thud. She pulls herself up and slides herself to the edge of the bed and takes support of it to sit with back support. She had tears in her eyes.. Viraj comes into the room and sees her..

He comes and sits beside her on the floor "Arey.. tum kitni kamjor lag rahi ho ek kaam karo so jao.."

Palak looks at him and speaks up "pehle dard dete ho aur phir.. sone ko kehte ho.."

Viraj replies "maine kaha tumhe dard diya.. main tumse pyar karta hun na.."

Palak looks away "shut up just leave me alone" she says with which ever energy left in her.

Viraj gets up and goes to the drawer of the bed, he takes out the injection from there and comes to her.

Palak looks at him "Viraj no.."

Viraj smiles and speaks in concern "don't worry ab dard nhi hoga.. you need to sleep warna tabiyet aur kharab ho jayegi"

He forcefully injects the injection into her arm.. she slowly feels dizzy.. "tum.. paag..al ho.."

Viraj smirks, he lifts her up and makes her lay on bed.. palak whispers.. "di.. please aa jao.. di.." and her sound fades into the darkness..

Viraj touches her vest, face and arms.. "kitni khoobsurat ho.. janti ho kitna pyaar karta hun tumse.. main… pyar se na sahi zabardasti se sahi.. ab tumhe koi nhi leke jaa sakta yaha se"

…

…

Ruhana walks inside the house.. "kyun aaye ho tum yaha?"

Ruhana turns back and says "sorry kyun aaye hai aap yaha ASP Vineet Singhania"

Vineet looks on and replies "Ruhana.. main wo.."

Ruhana stops him with high voice "don't take my name! Just leave from my house"

Anvi comes out of her room hearing the noise "mumma! Aap chilla rahi ho"

Ruhana gets shocked seeing her.. "anvi aap apne room mein jao"

Anvi looks at the person and smiles seeing him.. "police wale uncle"

Ruhana was shocked how Anvi know him. Vineet moved to her and shook hand with her.

"uncle aap mumma ki help karo na maasi kho gayi hai"

Vineet nodes "haan main wahi to karne aaya hun"

Ruhana scolds Anvi "anvi apne room mein jao"

Anvi looks at Ruhana and obeys her, she goes to her room.

Ruhana took Vineet to her room and closed the door so Anvi could not hear them.

"tum meri beti ko kaise jante ho?"

Vineet replies "kal school ke bahar wo ice-cream wale ke peeche bhaag rahi thi.. bike se takrane wali thi bas use bachaya waha se mujhe nhi pta tha wo tumhari beti hai"

Ruhana was shocked why Anvi did not tell her anything about it.

"dekho meri beti se door raho aur meri zindagi se bhi.."

Vineet speaks "Main police wala hone ke nate tumhari madad karna chahta hun"

Ruhana looks at him and says "tumhari madad nhi chahiye mujhe"

Vineet replies "2 mahine ho chuke hai.. lekin tum apni behen ko nahi doond paayi.. aur shinde jaise log har police station mein hazaro hai.. koi tumhari madad nhi karega.."

Ruhana looks at him with fixed gaze and thinks.. now it was more important to find her sister then her past but it was not easy for her seeing him every day her past will be in front of her and furthermore her daughter will be affected with it.

Vineet continues "thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi phir mat kehna police ne tumhari madad nhi ki" and moves out from there..

Ruhana bangs her hand on the wall in frustration.. "kyun help lun main tumhari.. itna dard diya tumne mujhe.."

….

….

While at midnight around 3 am Palak opens her eyes slowly, her head was paining badly she tries to move her hand but could not. She looked and found herself tied on the chair.. she tries to free her hands but could not.

The glass was beside on the table.. she used her leg and dropped the glass down, with her foot she tried to grab the broken piece of glass into her mouth and after many trials she was successful. With help of her mouth she cuts the rope.. but the glass makes cut on her wrist too. She manages to free her hands and comes out of the room. She moves to a room and sees Viraj sleeping.. she locks the room from outside and tries to find a way out.

She thinks "terrace…"

She runs up the stairs.. but the door was lock.. she sees something sharp and breaks the lock. She opens the door and moves out. She looks down the terrace but it was high for her to jump.

She looks around and finds the pipe, a smile comes on her face.. she climbs down the pipe with much difficulty and runs from there..

After some point of time she gets tired.. "ab aur nhi bhaag sakti.. samajh bhi nhi aa raha kaunsi jagah hai yeh"

She sees a truck passing, she stops the truck and says "please help me mujhe sunshine apartment drop kar dijiye.."

The driver spoke "Aayie.. "

Palak sits behind the truck and had a relief that.. now she will be with her sister.. after half an hour the truck stops Palak gets down and sees it was her building. She thanks the driver and gets inside the society.. she takes the lift up to the fourth floor and stands outside of her flat with a smile on her face.. "di.." she whispers..

She rings the bell many times..

… Inside the flat, Ruhana who had not slept thinks "kaun aaya ab"

She goes and opens the door and gets surprised..

 **A/n: ending it here.. hope u all like it.. keep guessing and waiting.. will update on wednesday..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: here is the next chapter.. enjoy reading..**

She opens the door but no one was there.. "kaun hai?"

She does not find anyone and closes the door. Palak was standing at the corner left wall with Viraj kept his hand on her mouth so she could not speak anything.. she had tears in her eyes.. Viraj whispers with much anger in his voice "tumhe ek baar samaj nhi aata na"

He takes her away from there… Ruhana again opens the door as she felt someone she knew was here.. but Viraj had already taken away Palak with him. he takes her out from the society with the back door where his car was.. he throws her on the back seat.. Tied her hands behind and covering her mouth with a white cloth.. He sits in front at the driving seat and droves off from there..

Palak had tears in her eyes as her hopes were shattered and she was still in danger.. her "sangharsh" was not yet finished..

Viraj brought her to the same house, he grabs her and takes her inside. He opens her rope and removes the cloth from her mouth.

"tumhe samaj nhi aata na! haan" yelling at her

He makes her sit on the chair and ties her hand.. he moves his finger in his hairs..

Palak screams "please mujhe jaane do.. di ke pass.. anvi.."

"tumhare deemag mein pata nhi kya baat ghus gayi hai.. ruko.."

He goes to the table lamp and pulls out the wires.. he looks at them mischievously his expression showed as if his mental state is not normal.. he pulls Palak's chair..

Palak looks at him with much scare as his intentions were not right.. "vi..raj.. tum"

Viraj shuts her "shhh… bahut galat kiya tumne dubara bhaagne ka.."

He forwards the two pieces of wire to her body and Palak screams "diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

…

…

The photo frame drops down on the floor, Ruhana turns and picks it up.. she moves her fingers on the picture and tears rolled down her eyes..

The morning had arisen, Anvi comes to Ruhana and says "mumma.. main school jaa rahi hun"

Ruhana looks at her and asked "ek baat batau padso aap bike se takrane wale they"

Anvi nodes "haan mumma par wo police wale uncle ne mere save kiya"

Ruhana said "to aapne mumma ko kyun nhi bataya"

Anvi replies "wo mumma aap maasi ko leke pareshan ho na isliye.." she kisses her right cheek and runs away from there.

Ruhana was left blank.. "yeh to bahut samajdar ho gayi"

 **In the police station**

Vineet looks at the pending files "what is this? Itne pending cases aap log yaha kaam karte hai ya bas time pass karne aate hai"

Everyone stand with head down..

Vineet speaks up "I want everyone to start their work warna sabki naukri jayegi"

Everyone leave to their places.. Ruhana enters inside and sees Vineet scolding many of them.

Vineet sees her "aap andar aayie" he says politely

Ruhana comes inside..

"main yaha sirf apni behen ke liye aayi hun.. "

Vineet replies "janta hun! To batao"

Ruhana shows him the phone "kal mujhe is number se call aaya tha aut ek message bhi, aur ek mahine pehle bhi mujhe koi number se kayi baar call aaya hai par isse pehle main utha pati cut jaata.." and she explains what Dr. Gupta told her..

Vineet think.. he shouts Shinde..

Shinde gets in.. "jee sir.."

He hands him Ruhana's phone "yeh pata karo kiska number hai dekho trance hota hai kya… wo bhi shyam tak"

Shinde nodes.. and goes from there.. "tab tak humhe hospital jaana chahiye waha se kuch to milega.."

Vineet and Ruhana come out at the main area of the police station.

The sub-inspector name chaube "sir hum chal sakte hai aapke saath"

Vineet nodes and trio leave..

….

….

Palak opens her eyes and was crying continuously.. Someone wipes her tears with a smile on her face..

"di.. aap aa gayi"

Ruhana nodes "haan main aa gayi apni gudiya ke pass"

She closes her eyes and fresh tears rolled down her eyes.. "di.. dekho na kitna dard ho raha hai aapki gudiya ko.. plz le chalo mujhe"

Ruhana smiles "haan main tumhe le jaungi.."

Palak replies "sorry di.. main gusse mein ghar se chali gayi.. mujhe aapko wo sab nahi kehna chahiye tha na"

Ruhana spoke up "koi baat nhi.. main hun na ab tere pass"

Suddenly she sees Ruhana moving far from her and vanishing.. palak screams "Di.. kaha ho.. di.."

She realizes it was all her imagination.. she speaks with heavy voice.. "please di.. save me ab aur nahi hota"

Viraj comes in "good morning"

Palak looks at him.. he sees her tears.. he runs to her and wipes them "nahi.. tum ro mat I promise main aisa kuch dubara nhi karunga.. lekin tum bhaagna bhi mat"

He opens the rope.. and continues speaking "janti ho bahut pyari hai Anvi.."

She was shocked how he knew about Anvi.. "daro mat main sab janta hun.. isliye agar tumne dubara bhaagne ki koshish ki to main unhe maar bhi sakta hun"

Palak gets scared and she cannot trust this mad person he can do anything.. she nodes "nhi.. bhaagungi.."

Viraj smiles "you know tum Ruhana di karti rehti hai lekin use tumhari zara bhi fikar nhi 2 mahine ho gaye ab tak tumhe doond nhi paayi tumse zyada wo apni beti se pyar karti hai"

Palak protests "jee nhi.. meri di mujhse bhi pyar karti hai"

Viraj starts to laugh.. "Acha? To ab tak tumne doond kyu nhi paayi? Haan?"

He creates doubt in her mind and walks away.. Palak recalls the fight happening between her and Ruhana was because of Anvi.. "nahi.. di aisa kabhi nhi karegi.. wo mujhe bachane zarur ayengi"

…..

…..

Vineet looked at Ruhana and asked "kya aap bata sakti hai kab aur kyun Palak ghar se gayi thi?"

Ruhana thinks about that day.. and recalls

 ** _Palak was working in her office.. she hears some noise and sees.._**

 ** _One of her colleague was being insulted "dekho tum yaha kaam nhi kar sakti.. ek kuwari maa ko main kabhi naukri par nhi rakhta.. aur na hi kisi family member ko.. just get out"_**

 ** _Palak gets scared as she had hide from her boss her sister is single mother and unmarried.._**

 ** _Her name was neha who speaks "sir, aap galat kar rahe hai.. yeh bhi ek kuwari maa ki behen hai.."_**

 ** _Palak was shocked with this so was everyone.._**

 ** _The boss moved to her and asked "kya yeh sach hai?"_**

 ** _Palak looks down and says "yes sir.. but meri di ko dhoka usne diya"_**

 ** _The boss screams at her "enough.. how dare you lie to me.. get out you are fired.."_**

 ** _Palak replies "sir isme galat kya hai? Single mother hona kaha ka guna hai.."_**

 ** _The speaks up "don't argue with me.. uss bache ka pita ka aata pata nhi hai.. naa jaane kiska paap hai.. aur badi behen aisi hai to choti bhi aisi hogi.."_**

 ** _Everyone raise finger on her, she takes her bag and moves out of the office with shading tears…_**

 **" _itni muskil se ek naukri mili thi wo bhi gayi.."_**

 ** _She comes back home and does not inform anything to Ruhana._**

 ** _Anvi comes to her and says "maasi.. aap itni jaldi aa gayi"_**

 ** _Palak does not reply anything.. "chalo neeche khelte hai"_**

 ** _Anvi nodes.. both move down.._**

 ** _Anvi was playing in the park and Palak was thinking about whatever happened in her office.. Anvi falls from the slide.. she whispers "maasi.."_**

 ** _But Palak was in deep thoughts.. Ruhana who had just arrived in an auto from her office, gets down and sees Anvi lying on the ground and Palak standing.. she runs and shouts "Anvi.."_**

 ** _Palak came out of her trance… and saw Anvi bleeding from her forehead.._**

 **" _beta kya hua? Kitna khoon nikal raha hai!"_**

 ** _Palak bends down; Ruhana turns towards her and scolds her "Tumhara dhyan kaha tha haan? Gir gayi na wo.."_**

 ** _Ruhana lifts her up into her arms and takes her into the house.. Palak comes in behind her._**

 ** _Ruhana was trying to wake up Anvi.. "palak.. khadi kya ho? Saamne se doctor uncle ko bulake laao"_**

 ** _Palak nodes and goes to call the neighbor doctor.. he comes.. and dresses Anvi's wound._**

 **" _Ruhana beta khabrao mat.. zyada chot nhi hai.. thik ho jayegi" he says and leaves the house._**

 ** _Nilima comes there and sees.. she looks at Palak and says "kitna muskil hota hoga na.. sab sambalna.."_**

 **" _dekho to kaise apni beti par itna pyar aa raha hai.. aur tumhe jab chot lagi thi.. to bhi Anvi bhi zyada fikar thi usey" this was oil in the fire.. as Palak was already affected by morning incident and now this.._**

A/n: ending it here.. will update soon


	7. Chapter 7

_Anvi opens her eyes and Ruhana asked in concern "dard ho raha hai?"_

 _Anvi nodes "nhi mumma.. zyada nhi ho raha par Anvi ko bhook lagi hai"_

 _Ruhana speaks up "Acha thik hai mumma aapke liye khichdi laati hai.."_

 _Anvi nodes and Ruhana gets up to go to kitchen.._

 _ **Palak recalls how she was hurt while coming home..**_

" _ **arey kya hua tujhe?"**_

 _ **Palak replies "kuch nhi di.. bas stairs se aa rahi thi to gir gayi.."**_

 _ **Ruhana speaks up "dhyan se chala kar.. chal main bandage kar deti hun.." she bandages her hand..**_

 _ **Anvi shouts from her room "mumma… plz help na"**_

 _ **Ruhana says "Acha main abhi aati hun kal Anvi ka exam hai.. bechari bahut tension mein hai.."**_

 _ **Palak smiles "haan di koi baat nhi.. main khud le lungi khana"**_

 _ **Ruhana leaves to see Anvi..**_

" _di ne mujhse kuch pucha bhi nhi.." she goes to her room…_

 _Ruhana thinks "palle kitna pareshan lag rahi thi.. mujhe dekhna chahiye usey.."_

 _Anvi says "mumma jaldi khana do na.."_

 _Ruhana replies "haan laa rahi hun.."_

 _Ruhana takes the khichdi into Anvi's room and feds her…._

" _Bas mumma aur nahi…" Anvi denies eating after few spoons._

 _Ruhana smiles and speaks "acha thik hai so jao"_

 _She makes her sleep patting her back…. After sometime Anvi sleeps, Ruhana goes to Palak.. she was sitting on the couch._

" _chal main khana laga deti hun" Ruhana said while turning the plate._

 _Palak spoke up "mujhe bhook nhi hai"_

 _Ruhana looked at her and came and sat beside her "kya hua tujhe?"_

 _Palak jerks her hand away "mil gayi fursat mere liye"_

 _Ruhana was surprised with her behavior "tum aise kyun baat kar rahi ho.."_

 _Palak gets up and shouts "kyuki main pareshan ho gayi hun… sab sunte sunte.."_

 _Ruhana looked at her "hua kya hai? Tum bataogi!" she demanded explanation from her.._

 _Palak replies "kya? hua?_ _di, aapko meri parwah hai hi nahi bas aapko avni ke baare mein sochte ho!"_

 _Ruhana nodes in no "nahi aisi baat nhi hai main tum dono ki parwah karti hun"_

 _Palak interrupts her.. "nahi.. aapki galti ki saza main kyun bhuktu? Haan? Anvi beti aapki.. single mother ho aap! Lekin pareshan main hoti hai.. sunna mujhe padta hai.. insult meri hoti hai.."_

 _Ruhana was shocked hearing all this.. "palle tu kya keh rahi hai.. main to darr gayi thi uski chot dekhke.. choti bachchi hai wo.."_

 _Palak smiles "haan.. bachchi hai wo… to rakho uska dhyan.. mujhe yaha rehna hi nahi hai thak chuki hun main sun sunke.."_

 _Ruhana moves to her and asked loudly "tum bataogi hua kya hai?"_

 _Palak points finger to her and screams "meri job chali gayi sirf aapki wajah se.. meri dost thi wo mujhse ab seedhe muh baat nhi sakti use lagta hai.. meri parvarish sahi nhi hai.. bas ab aur nahi.. main jaa rahi hun yaha se"_

 _Ruhana tries to explain "dekh.. tu shant ho jaa hum sab thik kar denge.. hmm"_

 _Palak replies with high voice "kuch thik nhi hoga.. kuch bhi nahi.."_

 _Ruhana spoke up "tujhe samaj bhi aa raha hai kya bol rahi hai tu gusse mein.. meri baat sun"_

 _But Palak does not listen to her.. She walks away from there.. Ruhana shouts "Palak ruk jaa.." but Palak does not stop and moves out angrily.._

The jeep stops… chaube speaks "sir, hospital aa gaye"

All of them get down and moves into the hospital. At the reception.. "excuse me"

The nurse "yes sir.."

"yaha ek nurse kaam karti thi… jinhe abhi retirement mila hai.. Miss suzy.. mujhe full details chahiye.. "

The nurse nodes and gives him the record from the computer..

"thank you.."

He turns towards Ruhana "tum ghar jao.. main pata lagake aata hun"

Ruhana speaks up "main kahi nhi jaa rahi hun.."

They leave from there and visits Suzy home..

…

…

Palak was sitting on the dining table silently looking scared.. Viraj looked at her and he had a knife in his hand.. he took his hand and placed it on the table.. he stressed his fingers and opened up fully with a gap between each… the knife he presses in between the gap of each finger and says "you love me… you love me not" and with every move his speed becomes faster..

"Viraj.. plz.." Palak pleaded

Viraj looked at her with the eyes.. some craziness in them… chewing his teeth and speaks.. With his attention on the game.. "you love me.. you love me not… "

The speed at the knife was moving between her fingers was too much.. and it hit her second finger from the right. She screamed in pain "Aah…" the blood started oozing out.. Viraj smiled and spoke "dekha.. you also love me"

Palak screams "tum paagal ho gaye ho samjhe.."

Viraj points knife at her and speaks "chup.. zyada chilao maat samjhi.."

Palak recalls..

 _Ruhana was with Anvi.. Palak was cutting vegetables and in process she cut her finger.. "ouch.."_

 _Ruhana heard it and went to her.. "kya karti ho har dusre din ungli kat ti rehti ho.."_

 _Palak smiles "ab meri nazuk si ungli hai.. bechara chaku iska bhi dil aa gaya mujhpe"_

 _Ruhana smiles at her "nautanki", she puts Band-Aid to the cut.. "dhyan se kiya karo.."_

 _Anvi comes and giggles…_

 _Palak looked at her and questioned "Aapko kyun itni haasi aa rahi hai Anvi?"_

" _kyuki aap Anvi se bhi zyada shaitani karti ho" she said teasingly.. Palak was left with open mouth.._

" _ruko batati hun tumhe.." palak pouts.. Anvi runs from there and Palak runs behind her.. their tom and jerry chase begins.._

 _..._

Her trance was disturbed by Viraj touch.. she looked at him and tried to get up but Viraj's grip was too tight..

"janti ho tum mujhe jab mili.. main kitna darr gaya tha.. kaise sadak par tum behosh thi khoon mein latpat" while bandaging her finger.

Palak recalls the night she left the house..

Palak moves out of the society in anger and just keeps walking on the road..

"nhi jaungi wapas waha.. yaha se door chali jaungi.. I am fed up.." frustration was clearly visible on her face. Everything ran in her mind… how her friends use to insult her..

" _ **are.. dekho na jaane ye bhi kya kya karti hogi.. door raho…"**_

" _ **humhe tumhare saath baithne ka koi shauk nhi hai samjhi…"**_

" _ **dekho tumhe abhi issi waqt yaha se resign karna hoga.."**_

 _She was so lost that did not heard the car horn sound.. she turned back and the car hits her.. she falls down on the road hitting with the stone.. her forehead starts to bleed… and she losses her conscious._

 _People gather around but no one took her to the hospital.. just then a car stopped and Viraj comes out of it.. he turns her around and gets scared seeing her wounded.. "kuch nhi hoga tumhe.."_

 _He lifts her in his arms and slides inside the back seat of his car and dozes off to hospital.._

 _She opens her eyes and finds herself into the house.. she tries recalling how she landed here and the argument happened between her and Ruhana.._

 _She signed in disappointment and spoke to herself "main bhi na di se jhagra kar padi… kitna kuch keh diya unhe.."_

 _Just then Viraj comes in.. "kaise ho tum ab?"_

 _Palak speaks "I am fine.. main yaha kaise aayi?"_

 _Viraj replies "tumhara accident hua tha main tumhe hospital leke gaya tha par tum 20 din se coma mein thi isliye main tumhe apne ghar le aaya"_

 _Palak was surprised and shocked too "what? Thank you so much.. aapne mujhe bachaya.. lekin abhi mujhe ghar jaana chahiye di pareshan hogi"_

 _She tries to get up but Viraj stops her.. "nahi tum ab nhi jaa sakti maine tumhari jaan bachayi hai mujhe kuch milna chahiye na"_

 _Palak thanks him and speaks "aapko jo chahiye main di se kahungi.. abhi mere pass job bhi nhi hai na.."_

 _Viraj replies "lekin mujhe jo chahiye wo sirf tum de sakti ho"_

 _Palak was confused and replies "Aapko kya chahiye?"_

 _Viraj touches her face and Palak feels uncomfortable.. "tum.." palak was shocked.. she pushes him away and says "aap paagal hai kya? jaane dijiye mujhe.."_

 _Palak gets up from bed… and tries to leave but Viraj grabs her.. "tumhe main yaha laaya hun aur tum meri marzi ke bina jaa bhi nhi sakti"_

 _Palak could not understand as he was a stranger.. "main jaungi.."_

 _She tries to free herself.. but Viraj was holding her too much tight.. "nahi.. bahut saal intezar kiya hai.. ab aur nahi.."_

 _Palak pushes him away.. and tries to run out.. but Viraj came in front of her and slapped her hard.. she hit her head on the wall.. "aah.." and her head bleeds.. but now she wanted to go away from here.. she tries to move out but Viraj does not let her._

" _thik hai tum nhi manogi na.." he pulls her again into the room and ties her on the chair.._

" _ab tum kahi nhi jaogi.. hamesha mere pass rahogi.."_

 _Palak pleads him and speaks "please jaane do meri di mera intezar kar rahi hogi.."tears rolled down her eyes.._

 _Viraj smiles sarcastically "I am sorry jaan par ab main hun aur koi nhi samjhi" and leaves from there closing the door.._

Tears flows Palak's eyes remembering all this, shelooks at Viraj and had tears in her eyes.. thinks "jaan bachane wala.. jaan ka dushman ban gaya"

…

…

 **A/n: ending it here.. hope u like it..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: thank you for reading and reviewing.. hehe abhi bahut kuch hona baki hai**

In the jeep.. Vineet questioned her "phir kya hua?"

Ruhana looks at him and continues "intezar kiya uska jab bhi gussa hoti thi.. aise hi ghar se chali jaati thi.. lekin agle din wapas aa jati thi…" her voice gets soaky "iss baar wo nahi aayi bahut zyada naraz thi mujhse shayad.. maine usko phir aagle din doondna shuru kiya kahi nhi mili mujhe… police station bhi gayi kehte hai.. bhaag gayi hogi.. aa jayegi laukte.. har jagah talash ki uski kahi nhi mili"

Chaube stops the jeep and speaks "sir jee hum aa gaye is pate par.."

Ruhana quickly gets down… and rings the bell..

A lady opens the door.. "jee kahiye"

Vineet comes there and says "police.. yaha koi miss suzy rehti hai"

The lady lets them in.. "Aayie.."

They get in.. ruhana shows the picture to her.. "Aapne dekha hai ise kahi"

She looks at her closely and gets shocked seeing her.. she replies "jee nahi maine inhe kahi nahi dekha…"

Vineet notices her and says "dekhiye aap jhoot bol rahi hai.. aap seedhi tarah se sach bata dijiye warna hamare pass aur bhi tarike hai aur wo main bilkul nhi chahta ki aap iss umar mein police station jaye"

Suzy gets scared and said "haan 2 mahine pehle ek accident case aaya tha shayad yeh wahi hai.."

Ruhana was shocked hearing it.. "Aap bata sakti hai kaun laaya tha?"

...

...

 ** _Viraj takes her to hospital and asked doctor "Doctor jaldi se dekhiye ise"_**

 ** _She was taken to Operation Theater… after sometime the doctor comes out.._**

 ** _The doctor says "dekhiye wo abhi coma mein hai.. pta nhi kab tak unhe hosh aayega"_**

 ** _Viraj looked at doctor and spoke "doctor aap usko discharge kar dijiye main use apne ghar le jaunga wo jaldi thik ho jayegi"_**

 ** _The doctor speaks up "dekhiye hum aisa abhi nhi kar sakte"_**

 ** _Viraj looks at him and replies "thik hai lekin kal main usko yaha se leke hi jaunga.."_**

 ** _The next day.._**

 ** _Doctor said "nurse.. wheel chair leke aao inka kuch test karna hai.."_**

 ** _Suzy was shocked "jee doctor.."_**

 ** _Suzy puts her on wheelchair and moves towards the consultant room.._**

 ** _Dr. Sharma was talking to the family member of her patient.. "dekhiye aisi koi baat nahi hai jald he will be alright.."_**

 ** _She turned and hit by someone.. she grabbed the person before she could fall. She placed her back on the wheelchair.._**

 ** _Nurse speaks "sorry doctor.."_**

 ** _"It's alright dhyan se leke jaao"_**

 ** _The nurse takes Palak away.. she brings her into the consultant room.. "Are main inki file to room mein hi bhool gayi.."_**

 ** _She goes to get the report.. but by the time she comes back Palak was not here.. she gets shocked.._**

…..

…..

"wo kahi nhi mili.. aur jo aadmi unhe leke aaya tha uska bhi kuch pta nhi chala.. doctor ne kaha tha yeh baat kisiko na pta chale isliye maine aapko shuru mein nhi bataya.."

Vineet looks on and speaks "matlab wo use waha se le gaya.."

Ruhana gets more worried now "pata nhi wo kaha le gaya hoga use.. Vineet please kuch karo.. mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.."

Vineet replies "tum fikar mat karo main jald hi pata laga lunga.."

And they leave from there… ruhana says "mujhe abhi ghar jaana hoga Anvi akeli hogi.."

Vineet nodes "thik hai tab tak main pata karta hun unn numbers ke baare mein.. aur hospital mein jaake shayad kuch aur pta chale"

And both leave to different directions…

….

….

Palak looks at Viraj, she takes the knife which he was having in his hand.. she recalls what he had done with her.. she picks it up and tries to stab him… but viraj was smart enough to catch her hand..

"tum manogi nhi na.." he shouts at her..

"main tumhe kamre se bahar isliye nhi laaya tha jaan.." touching her face.. who jerks him away..

He grabs her from her arm and pulls her inside the room..

He locks her inside.. Palak knocks the door "open the door.." but Viraj does not open.. Palak sits down on the floor leaning on the door and cries..

It was night time.. Viraj opens the door.. Palak gets up.. Viraj smiles seeing her.. he closes the door.

"tum please jao yaha se.." she requests him.

Viraj laughs sarcastically "nahi aaj hum dono na celebrate karenge kyuki main janta hun tum mujhe pyar karti ho"

He shows her something which shocks her, she looks here and there in fright..

….

….

Ruhana was with Anvi feeding her food.. her phone rings.. it was beside Anvi.. she looks "mumma aapka phone"

She gives phone to her.. "hello.."

"wo main.."

Ruhana recognized his voice "kaho.."

"tumse zaruri baat karni thi wo numbers.." he tells her..

Ruhana asked hurriedly "kya pta chala"

"Ruhana wo dono numbers private numbers se aaye they isliye trace nhi ho paaye ya to kisi politician ka hoga, higher business man ya koi police officer.."

Ruhana thought and speaks.. "lekin koi police kyun aisa karegi mujhe nhi lagta.. aur politician I don't think so.."

Vineet replies "haan aise humhe kuch pata nhi chalega.. kuch aur hi sochna padega"

Ruhana sees Anvi eating food, she gets up and moves further from her.. "lekin Vineet koi to rasta hoga na.. na uss nurse se pta laga kuch.. ab kya karungi main.. "

Vineet tries to calm her down "Ruhana please don't panic.. wo mil jayegi.. I promise"

Ruhana speaks up in anger "please vineet yeh promise tumhare muh se acha nhi lagta.."

Vineet replies "ek akhri baar trust karlo mujhpe plz"

And a silence comes in between both of them.. ruhana speaks with teary eyes "trust kiya tha tumpar isliye wo galti hui thi.." and disconnects the call..

Later Anvi calls her, she wipers her tears before it could drop and goes to Anvi..

…..

…..

Palak was in tears… Viraj shouts at her "peeyo.."

Palak denies.. "nahi.."

He forcefully places the glass of wine to her lips and makes her drink.. Palak coughs hard..

Viraj smiles "ghabrao mat.. ek aur baar peeyogi to achi lagegi.."

He pours some more whisky in her glass.. palak speaks "nhi plz Viraj.."

Viraj speaks up "tum janti ho na.. main to tumhara ghar bhi janta hun.. be a good girl.."

He shows her firing eyes.. and she gets scare as she does not want her sister and Anvi to happen something.. Viraj places the glass to her lips again and she drinks it.. she started feeling dizzy.. she grabs her forehead as it was paining.. and faints on the bed.

Viraj looks at her with desire.. he takes her right arm.. and touches it.. "tum kehti ho na tumhare kisi bhi ang mein mera naam nhi hai.. ab hoga.."

He brings the knife from the kitchen.. and starts to make cut on her arm.. Palak was feeling pain but she was drank and not in her senses..

After some time he touches the arm and smiles.. "ab tum kabhi nhi mita paogi.."

He drinks and stares at her with envy.. today she won't scream.. and he was pleased with it.. and a silent pain is being heard between the walls of a room.

….

….

Another morning had arisen.. Ruhana packed the tiffin for Anvi.. Anvi comes out of her room hanging her school bag..

"anvi tiffin leke jao"

Ruhana comes out of kitchen and keeps the tiffin in her bag.. Anvi kisses her cheeks and says "mumma police wale uncle se kehna jaldi se maasi ko doondle.." and leaves from there running.

Ruhana leaves for office after sometime..

She was in auto and thought about her past..

 _ **Ruhana was waiting at the bus stop for someone.. "hadh hoti hai.. ek ganta ho gaya hai ab tak nhi aaya"**_

 _ **Just then a bike stops in front of her.. Ruhana glares at the person and starts to move further..**_

 _ **The person said "Roo.. sorry plzz"**_

 _ **"nahi nahi aur late aa jaate.. Vineet.. hadh hai.."**_

 _ **Vineet speaks "acha baba daant baad mein lena pehle chalo plzz"**_

 _ **She sits behind him, Vineet smiles and says looking back at her "haath rakhlo nahi to gir jaogi"**_

 _ **Ruhana keeps her hand on his shoulder, Vineet starts the bike and droves off..**_

 _ **"ab aise rootho mat.. ek hafte baad mil raha hun tumse.."**_

 _ **Ruhana replies "haan pata hai.. itna busy ho gaye ho tum.."**_

 _ **Vineet smiles "Acha sorry ab pakka roj milunga"**_

 _ **"Promise" she asked..**_

 _ **Vineet agrees "promise"**_

 _ **She places her head on his back..** _

She reached her office and starts doing her work…

….

….

Palak opens her eyes, she feels pain in her abdomen "ahh.." with water in her eyes due to pain.

"yeh Viraj.. na jaane kab main yaha se niklungi.."

She sees her right arm and gets shocked…

 **A/n: done with this.. will update soon.. next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

VIRAJ was written on her arm and it seemed it was written with knife… she tries to erase it but it does not go off…

Viraj enters inside.. "jayega nhi.. jitna bhi mitado.."

Palak looks at him and screams "tum paagal ho kya? yeh kya kiya tumne.."

Viraj comes close to her and speaks "tum pyaar karti ho na mujhse to mera naam to dikhna chahiya na sabko.. taki koi bhi tumhari tarag aankh uthake na dekh sake"

Palak was in tears "jaise tum mujhe yaha se jaane doge.."

Viraj laughs and says "smart girl…"

Palak thinks "aaj.. Saturday hai aur di aur Anvi har Saturday mall jati hai.. mujhe bhi wahi jaana hoga"

She looks at Viraj and says "mujhe.. new dresses chahiye.."

Viraj looks at her and smiles "haan main tumhe laake deta hun.."

Palak replies "nahi.. wo… meri di mujhe leke jaati thi aur main khud select karti thi"

Viraj speaks up "main tumhe yaha se nhi leke jaunga tum bhaag jaogi.."

Palak assures him "main ab nhi bhaagungi.. main janti tum tum meri di aur Anvi ko nuksan pahucha sakte ho"

Viraj smirks and responses " thik hai.. chalo lekin koi hosiyari nhi.."

Palak thinks in mind.. "I just hope di waha aaye"

….

….

Ruhana looked at the time it was 12 pm, she left the office and picked up Anvi from school..

In the auto.. Anvi spoke "mumma aaj hum mall chale plzz"

Ruhana replies "Anvi.. aaj nhi mujhe bahut kaam hai ghar par"

Anvi speaks stubbornly "plz na mumma.."

Ruhana looks at her and agrees "Acha thik hai.."

She tells to auto driver "bhaiya shopix mall le lijiye"

Soon they reached at the mall.. Anvi got down and ran towards the entrance of the mall.. Ruhana paid the auto driver and then follows Anvi. She calls her to stop "Anvi beta ruk jao"

Anvi stops and Ruhana stands beside her "mumma ke saath raho kho jaogi"

Anvi nodes and holds Ruhana's hand.

They walk towards the upper section of the department.

Here Palak and Viraj enter inside the mall and goes to the same floor and clothes section where Ruhana and Anvi were.

Viraj showing her the dress and asked "yeh kaisa hai.."

Palak smiles forcefully and nodes "nhi main aage dekhti hun"

Palak moves forwards, she turns back and sees Viraj busy looking for dresses. Palak looks here and there and just hoped Ruhana and Anvi were here. A smile comes on her face when she hears Anvi's voice who said "mumma yeh chahiye mujhe"

Ruhana replied "Acha lelo.. main aage dekhti hun kuch tumare liye"

She walks forward and starts looking..

Palak thinks what to do to alert Ruhana of her presence.. she gets an idea, she sees a lady who was passing by she stopped her and snatched her bag..

The lady screams "chor.. chor.."

Palak purposely talks in loud voice "I am sorry.."

People gather around, Ruhana saw all this but she could not see what is happening.. she slowly walks towards the direction..

The lady scolds Palak "ek tumne mera bag chenna ab badi shareef ban rahi ho.."

Palak replies back "sorry mujhe laga aap meri di ho.."

Viraj comes there seeing all this and interrupts "I am sorry mam kuch galatfehmi hai"

Ruhana was about to see but Anvi called her "mumma!"

Ruhana wanted to see but anvi was calling her again and again "mumma aao na jaldi.. dekho maine maasi ke liye kya liya hai"

Ruhana turns and walked towards Anvi, it was a teddy bear, they took the things and started walking to the cashier counter.. Palak got the chance in the crowd and quietly leaves she tried to see Ruhana but they had already made the payment and were going down the escalator. Palak runs towards her.. and shouts "di….."

But Ruhana was far could not hear her voice, she tries to look but could not find anyone familiar she knew.

Viraj had already taken Palak to a side and threats her quietly "kaha tha na hosiyari nhi chup chap chalo"

He grabs her hand hardly and starts walking towards the exit door.. Palak was in tears as her plan failed again..

Anvi saw someone and smiled seeing the person, she went to the person and hugged him.. "police uncle aap maasi ko dundo na"

Ruhana came there and saw Vineet, she pulled Anvi and left from there without saying anything.. Vineet watched her go.

….

….

 **Unknown Place**

Viraj pulls palak into the room and throws her on bed..

He screams "to yeh sab tumara plan tha.. haan?"

Palak looks at him with disgust and shouts back "haan…"

Viraj speaks "tum samjhti kyun nhi ho.. thik hai aab tum kahi jaane ke layak rahogi hi nhi.. samjhi tum ek baat yaad rakho tumhe yahi rehna hai issi ghar mein iss kamre mein.."

He takes out an injection from the drawer and injects her forcefully. Palak feels dizzy and losses her conscious..

He locks the room and moves out thinking "kuch to karna padega.." something strikes his mind and an evil smile comes on his face.

…

…

Ruhana was preparing dinner in the kitchen and Anvi was playing at the playground in the society, someone rang the bell and Ruhana went to open the door.

She looked at the person standing at the door and asked "Vineet tum baar baar yaha kyun aate ho.."

Vineet replied "kya hum andar baat kar sakte hai.."

Ruhana moved it and Vineet entered inside with.. "kya aisa koi banda hai jispe tumhe shaq ho jo use kidnap kar sakta hai?"

Ruhana thought for a while and tries to recall "nahi aisa to mujhe koi nhi lagta.. "

Vineet replied "mujhe uske dosti ki details chahiye"

Ruhana nodes, she goes to Palak's room and gets her cell phone. She comes out and sees Anvi playing with Vineet.

She scolds Anvi "Anvi andar jao.."

Anvi looks at Ruhana and asked "mumma please khelne do na police wale uncle kitne ache hai"

Ruhana replies back "maine kaha na andar jao"

Anvi looks at Ruhana with anger and walks into the room.

Vineet gets up from the couch and asked her "ruhana kyun us bachchi par chila rahi ho!"

Ruhana moved to him and spoke angrily "Dekho ASP Vineet tum meri beti se door raho samjhe.. nhi chahiye tumhari madad.. please leave.. "

Vineet speaks up "ek minute Roo, hamare beech jo bhi hua uski wajah se tum mujhe apni duty karne se nhi rok sakti.. and tum baat samajlo achi tarah se yeh case ab mere haath mein aur main isee solve karke rahunga.."

Ruhana looked at him and replies "thik hai lekin ek baat yaad rakha mere ya meri beti ke nazdeek aane ki koshish bhi mat karna samjhe tum!" she puts Palak's phone in his hand and goes but Vineet stops him.

He calms down and replies "kya hum sab kuch der side mein rakh ke baat kar sakte hai please"

Anvi had heard their conversation and was confused many questioned raised her mind.. she came to them and interrupted in "aap dono Anvi ki wajah se jhagra kar rahe ho?"

Vineet replied "nahi beta hum aapki wajah se nhi ladh rahe wo kya hai na aapke police wale uncle aapki maasi ko doond nhi paa rahe na isliye aapki mumma mujhe daant rahi thi" eyeing at Ruhana..

Anvi laughs and speaks up "ohh mumma to daanti rehti hai pehle mujhe daanta ab aapko.."

Ruhana smiled at her innocent and said "Anvi beta aapko homework nhi karna jaake study karo"

Anvi nodes and moves back into her room..

Anvi walks to and fro her room and thinks "police wale uncle se mumma bahut naraz rehti hai kuch to gadbaar hai.. Anvi.. socho kya connection ho sakta hai"

Vineet looked at Ruhana and spoke "kaam ki baat, hospital se kuch pta nhi chala wo doctor bhi kuch nhi janta.. ab do baatein ho sakti hai.. ya to koi palak ke doston mein koi hoga ya phir tumhare"

Ruhana replied back "nahi aisa nhi ho sakta Vineet mere jitne bhi dost hai sab ache hai shareef hai izzadar hai.. aur rahi baat palak ki to wo zyada logo se dosti nhi rakhti thi.."

Vineet told her "hmmm tum uski kisi college ke time ki friend ko janti ho!"

Ruhana replied "haan Renu shayad wo kuch bata paaye tumhe"

Vineet looks on and decides to meet Renu…

Ruhana said "main bhi aati hun tumhare saath"

Vineet nodes… Ruhana leaves Anvi at the neighbor flat till she returns from Renu's home.

They moved towards Renu house..

 **A/n: hash.. ending it here.. so what is Viraj up to next? will Ruhana get some clue about her sister? stay tuned..**


	10. Chapter 10

Within 20 minutes they arrived at her house, Ruhana and Vineet approached their hand at a same time to ring the bell, they both looked at each other. Vineet moved a side and Ruhana rang the bell.

Renu opened the door, she looked at them and said "di aap.. aur police?"

Ruhana replied "tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai please.. ghabrao mat mere dost hai"

Renu nodes and let them into the house.

Vineet questioned her "kya tumhe yaad hai college time pe palak ka kisse jhagra ya kuch?"

Renu thought for a while and tried to recall "nahi.. aisa to koi nahi tha.. I am sure hum classes jaate they aur wapas ghar aa jate they.."

Vineet replied "thik se yaad karo"

Renu nodes no "nahi aisa to koi nhi tha" with disappointment..

"sorry di main aapki koi help nhi kar paa rahi I hope wo jaldi mil jaaye"

Ruhana nodes "koi baat nahi.."

They left her house with no clue in their hand.. it started to rain, Vineet turned on the wipers and headlights.. the car stops..

He gets out of the car and opens the bonnet to see. Ruhana comes out holding umbrella in her hand and places on top of his head. Vineet looks on at her.. the water drops fall on him and he comes out his imagination. Ruhana was still sitting in the car. He fixes the car, closes the bonnet and sits back inside the car. He starts the engine and drives away. Soon he stilled the car in the sunshine apartments.. Ruhana gets down and leaves…

Vineet recalls the day it was raining..

" _Vineet.. bahut baarish ho rahi hai baad mein chale jaana"_

 _Vineet replied "Arey nhi.. main chala jaunga"_

 _Ruhana looked at him and spoke "Tum aate ho ya nhi"_

 _Vineet smiled "okay aata hun"_

 _He parked his bike and both of them moved into the Ruhana's house._

 _Ruhana rang the bell many times, someone opened the door.. "offo di.. chabi leke jaaya karo" rubbing her eyes.._

 _Then looked and smiled "ohh.. aao aap bhi aayie.."_

 _She moved inside and both of them gets inside.. Palak speaks up teasingly "baarish kitni tej ho rahi hai.. mujhe laga aap dono iske khatam hone ke baad hi wapas aayenge"_

 _Ruhana looked at her "chup kar… jaake soja kal exam hai na"_

 _Palak glared at her "koi sone dega to hi soungi na" and moved into her room._

 _Vineet laughed at this… Ruhana looked at him "tumhe kyun itni hasi aa rahi hai?"_

 _Vineet replied "bas aise hi.." then he sneezed.._

 _Ruhana speaks up "tum ek kaam karo jaake change karlo.. main coffee banati hun…"_

 _Vineet answers "madam.. main yaha rehta nhi hun mere pass kuch nhi hai.. change karne ko"_

 _Ruhana smiles "haan pata hai.. mera cousin yaha aata jaata rehta hai to uske kuch kapde yaha hai wo tum pehen lena.. samne room mein" pointing towards the room.. he agrees and goes.._

 _Ruhana goes to kitchen to prepare the coffee… Vineet comes back and sits on the couch. Ruhana comes with two mugs of coffee.._

" _waise baarish ke baad coffee peene ka maza hi kuch aur hota hai.." Ruhana said while sipping the coffee._

He comes out his trance and drives off to his home.

….

….

Palak opens her eyes, she tries to get up but fails miserably.. she was not getting why she was feeling so week may be it was due to her pains or something else.

Viraj enters inside the room "are.. bahut jaldi uth gayi kamzori lag rahi hai na?"

Palak understood he must have done something.. Viraj continues speaking.. "tumhe pata hai tumhari di tumse bilkul bhi pyar nhi karti isliye to mall mein tumhari aawaz sunke bhi aansuna kar diya unhone"

Palak screams at him "shut up! aisa kuch nhi hai samjhe tum!"

Viraj starts to laugh "you don't believe me.. don't worry you will believe me soon"

A smile comes on his face which Palak hatted the most.. he comes close to her and palak closes her eyes with tears and screams heard into the room.

….

….

The Monday morning, Ruhana made Anvi ready for school..

Anvi looked at Ruhana and said "mumma ek baat puchu?"

Ruhana looked at her "haan pucho?"

"aap police wale uncle ko pasand kyun nhi karti wo to kitne ache hai.. Anvi ko kitna pyar karte hai.. agar Anvi ke papa hote na to bilkul unke jaise hote"

Ruhana was shocked hearing all this.. she spoke "dekh! Koi tere papa wapa nhi hai wo samjhi.. wo bas maasi ko doondne mein madad kar rahe hain! Samjhe aap"

Anvi nodes, she kisses her forehead and speaks "okay mumma.. main chalti hun!"

She takes her school bag and lunchbox and moves down to get into the bus but stops when she sees Vineet.

He calls her and Anvi runs to him.. "police wale uncle aap yahan!"

Vineet nodes and speaks up "chalo hum aapko school chod dete hain!"

Anvi turns back to see Ruhana, then back at Vineet "lekin mumma ko pata chala to aap aur main dono ko belan se maarengi"

Vineet whispers "nhi pta chalega"

Anvi agrees and sits into the car and Vineet drove off..

"aapse ek baat puchu?" Anvi asked

Vineet nodes and looked at her "haan beta pucho!"

"aapko meri mumma pasand nhi hai kya?" she questioned him

Vineet smiled at her innocence "nahi beta.. aisa to kuch nhi hai"

Anvi looks on "Acha to aap aur mumma jab bhi baat karte ho to itna ladte kyun ho?"

Vineet replied "main kya hai na.. tumhari maasi ko doond nhi paa raha isliye.. acha aapka school aa gaya.."

He stops the car, Anvi shakes her hand to say something, Vineet could not understand anything.. Anvi spoke "are aap mere level par bend ho!"

Vineet agrees and bends to her level, Anvi kisses his cheeks "Aap bahut sweet ho agar mere papa hote to aapke jaise hote!" and gets down from the car.

Vineet smiles at his words… she waves him "bye", Vineet waves back and left from there..

Later at 3 pm Ruhana comes back to her flat and was surprised Anvi was not at the home..

"yeh kaha chali gayi?"

She enquired neighbors but none had seen her since morning..

She gets worried, she call the bus driver he picks up "hello haan bhaiya Anvi abhi tak ghar nhi pachuchi!"

"Madam maine Anvi ko society ke bahar chod diya tha.."

Ruhana was shocked hearing it… she started looking here and there but could not find Anvi. She had tears in her eyes.. "Anvi…"

She thought Vineet might have taken her she took the auto and drove towards the police station.

Within 15 minutes she was there, she rushed in and straight went into Vineet's cabin.

"kaha hai Anvi?" she demanded from him.

Vineet looked at her and replied "Anvi mere saath nhi hai!"

Ruhana shouts "Don't lie main janti wo tumhare pass hi hai!"

Vineet replies back "jee nhi wo mere pass nhi hai..main case mei busy hoon subah se"

Ruhana was shocked and panicked.. Vineet came to her and made her sit "tum baith jao"

She drinks the water which Vineet insists her to drink.. then he asked "kya hua?"

Ruhana replies "Anvi, school se wapas nhi aayi.. aur tum ab keh rahe ho tumhare saath nhi hai.. na jaane kaha gayi meri bachchi.." with tears rolled down her eyes..

Vineet looked on shockingly..

 **A/n: ending it here.. will update soon**


	11. Chapter 11

Palak slowly opens her eyes.. She hears a crying of a girl. Her vision was blur.. But slowly its gets clear and she was shocked seeing the person.. She shouts "anvi"

Anvi smiles seeing palak.. She gets up and runs to her..

"maasi" hugging her.. "uncle gande hai mujhe ghar jaana hai chalo na plz"

Palak assures "Haan par aap yaha kaise aayi?"

Anvi replies "ek uncle ne anvi ko ice cream di aur phir anvi ko neend aa gayi aur main yaha thi"

Anvi tries to touch her but palak feels pain in her wound "aah"

Anvi says "sorry maasi.."

Palak nodes no.. Viraj comes in "dekho main anvi ko le aaya tumhare pass"

Palak looks at him and shouts at him with tears "tum paagal ho.."

Viraj gets mad at this word "paagal" he comes to her and pulls away anvi.. And holds her "paagal nhi hun main samjhi tum.. ye sab tumhare liye kiya maine"

He touches her face but she tries to jerk it

"dekha yahi tumhara mujhse door bhagna.. Lekin ab tum aisa nhi karogi"

Palak looks on at him "main anvi ko maar dunga"

Palak was shocked with this.. She looked at Anvi who was looking at her with fear...

Palak looked at viraj and said "tum bas damka sakte ho.. Kuch kar nhi sakte"

Viraj smirks and goes to anvi.. He lifts her.. Anvi shouts "nahi.. Maasi bachao"

Palak looks and says "no please.. chodo usey tum jo kahoge karungi main" with tears in her eyes and looking down on the floor..

Viraj smiles.. he leaves anvi and grabs palak hand and takes in to the room..

Anvi could not get anything.. She ran behind them but the room was locked... She banged the door.. "kholo darwaza" crying..

Anvi does not know what to do she sits down silently and calls "mumma plz.. Aao na"

...

Vineet looks at Ruhana then calls some of his juniors in..

"yeh bachchi hai.. foran pta karo iske baare mein" showing them the photograph

They follow his orders and move out from there.

He takes Ruhana with him to his house for the time being.

Ruhana says "kuch karo please mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha.."

Vineet assures her "kuch nhi hoga anvi ko"

...

Viraj opens the door, anvi hearing the unlocking sound gets up and runs into the room.

Viraj speaks up "chup chap baith jao bed pe"

Anvi agrees and sits on the bed... Palak was tied on the chair she seemed not in her senses.. Tears continously rolled down her eyes all because of her anvi was also trapped here.

Viraj looks at her and speaks up "janti ho.. tumhari behen iss waqt kaha hai?"

Palak says with confidence "wo hame doond rahi hogi"

Viraj starts to laugh.. "nahi.. wo apne purane aashiq aur anvi ke papa ke saath hai iss waqt"

She was shocked hearing it.. Palak replies "you are lying"

...

Vineet's home

The inspector comes in with some information...

"sir... Anvi ka school bag mila hai kisine chalti car se bahar fheka tha.. aisa lagta hai anvi ko kidnap kiya gaya hai"

Ruhana was shocked hearing this... "nahi aisa nhi ho sakta" in disbelief

Vineet goes to her and pats on her shoulder.. Ruhana turns and breaks down into his arms.. With "vineet please save her.. Bring our daughter back"

This was a shock for him.. He said "kya? hamari beti?"

Ruhana nodes and says" Haa please kuch karo ab nahi hota mujhe aur sehen.. thak gayi hun akele ladte ladte"

He caressed her hairs and says "kuch nhi hoga anvi ko mil jayegi anvi bhi aur palak bhi"

Ruhana speaks up "please Vineet.. do something…"

...

...

Viraj smiles and says "no I am not.."

He goes to anvi and says "anvi... aapke papa police wale uncle hai"

Anvi looks on... Anvi gets flashes her connection with vineet.. She was happy with this but scared too at the same time..

Viraj then says "chalo.. tumhari di se puchte hai unhe anvi se zyada pyar hai ya tumse.."

He takes out his phone and calls on Ruhana's phone..

Here Ruhana seperates herself from vineet takes out her phone as it rings.. She sees the caller id it flashes private number..

Vineet says" speaker par rakho phone"

Ruhana agrees and touches the green icon to answer the call.

"hello"

The person from other side "mumma please bachao.. Uncle gande hai.."

Ruhana was shocked hearing anvi voice... In concern she says "anvi.. Kaha ho aap anvi"

She hears another voice this time of wicked laugh "mere pass hai.."

Ruhana shouts "kaun ho tum? Please chod do meri bachchi ko!"

Viraj speaks up "haan chod dunga pehle anvi ko apne papa se to baat karado" eyeing at Palak as the phone was on speaker on this side too.. Palak was silently listening all this..

Vineet grabbed the phone and Anvi spoke "Papa.."

Vineet had a drop down tear in his eyes.. as he recalled what Anvi told him earlier "agar mere papa hote to aapke jaise hote.."

He said "Anvi.. beta aap thik ho na don't worry papa aapko kuch nhi hone denge"

Anvi says "papa.. yeh uncle bahut gande hai anvi ko yaha acha nhi lag raha.. aap jaldi se aao.."

Viraj takes the phone close to Palak.. and speaks "sunli.. aab zara yeh bhi suno.."

Viraj signals palak to speak up something.. she speaks up with much tiring voice.. "di.."

Ruhana recognized the voice which she was hearing after 3 months.. she took away the phone from Vineet and talked to her sister "Palle.. tu.. thik hai na?"

Palak cries continuously and pleads her "please di save me.."

Ruhana had tears "haan kuch nhi hoga tujhe.. tu chinta mat kar.."

Viraj comes on the line and says "Ruhana ji aap bachana chahti hai na.. thik hai main aapko ek mauka deta hun aap choose kar lijiye aapko kise bachana hai? Apni pyaari nanhi si beti Anvi ko ya apni behen ko!"

Ruhana and Vineet was shocked.. it was tough for Ruhana to choose any one of them as both were precious part of her life and she cannot afford to lose any one of them.

Viraj continues saying "mere pass time nhi hai aap jaldi se batado.."

Anvi shouts "mumma.. ghar aana please.." crying for coming home as she was little child.

"main aapko 5 minute baad call karta hun aapka jawab sunne ke liye" and disconnects the call..

Viraj goes to Palak and speaks up "Dekha kaha tha na.. unhe tumhari zarurat nhi hai ab…"

Palak looks on..

…..

Here Ruhana was in dilemma.. one side was her daughter and other side her sister. "yeh hai kaun akhir kyun pada hai meri bachchi aur behen ke peeche!"

Vineet says "Roo.. time nhi hai tumhe decision abhi lena hoga"

Ruhana looks at him and speaks up "kya keh rahe ho tum? Main dono mein se kisi ek ko kaise chun sakti hoon! Nahi.."

Vineet tries to make her understand "Ruhana samjti kyun nhi ho tum! Wo aadmi ki aawas suni tumne saaf pata chalta hai sanki hai.. kuch bhi kar sakta hai hamare pass uski koi jaankari nhi hai.. ek ko bacha liya to dusri ko bachane ki umeed hai.. we will do something please"

Ruhana shakes her head in no.. "nahi Vineet! Main kisiko bhi waha nhi chod sakti.. I want both of them back!"

Vineet grabs her hand "I promise you main wapas launga.. but you have to choose one and tum janti ho tumhe kise choose karna hai"

Ruhana looks at him with teary eyes.. her heart denied but her mind said so.. vineet assured her, nothing will happen to both of them.

…..

…..

Viraj looks at his watch and smiles "Are.. 5 minute ho gaye chalo call karte hai"

Viraj calls again Ruhana, she picks up.. "hello…"

Viraj replies "to kya socha aapne aap kisko bachana chahti hai?"

Ruhana looked at Vineet, who assured her to say.. Palak was waiting for Ruahna's answer…

Ruhana speaks up.. "main… mujhe.. apni.."

 **To be continued…**

 **Ending it here.. so whom will Ruhana choose? Palak or Anvi?**

 **Will Viraj succeed in manipulating Palak's mind?**

 **Keep guessing..**


	12. Chapter 12

Ruhana looks at vineet who nodes with his eyes to take the name..

Ruhana with a heavy heart says "mujhe meri beti Anvi chahiye"

Palak was shocked hearing it, viraj smiles at his core..

Viraj speaks up "thik hai aapki beti ghar pahuch jayegi"

And disconnects the call... Palak had tears in her eyes...

Viraj speaks up "dekha tumari behen apni beti se tumse zyada pyar karti hai..."

He takes away anvi with him who cries... "maasi" but palak was lost in her thoughts

She completely ignores anvi..

...

...

Ruhana looks at vineet and speaks up "pakka tum dono ko bacha loge na?"

Vineet nodes.. "haan.. don't worry.. Anvi ke saath Palak bhi wapas aayegi tum fikar mat karo"

They both move to sunshine apartment… Ruhana was outside the society she was waiting for Anvi impatiently she looked here and there many police officers were in normal dresses waiting.. Connected by Bluetooth..

Vineet spoke "sab ready rehna kisi bhi haal mein wo aadmi bachke jaana nhi chahiye"

Just then a van comes and stands still in front of Ruhana, everyone gets alert.. the van gate opens and Anvi comes out.. she runs to Ruhana and jumps into her arms looking too much scare.

Ruhana kisses her head and speaks "Anvi.. thik ho na aap?"

Anvi just keeps on hugging her, due to fear could not speak anything..

The van moves and Vineet instructs to follow the van, he himself goes on bike. After sometime they find the van on the road side… police check inside no one was there..

Shinde one of the officer speaks up "sir, aise kaise 2 minute mein gayab ho gaya wo"

Vineet hits his hand hard on the bonnet.. "shitt…"

Another says "sir.. yeh aadmi yaha se bhaag raha tha" holding the driver of the van..

Vineet asked "kaun ho tum? Anvi kaha se laaye use?"

Van driver says "sir mujhe kuch pata nhi hai yeh bachchi.. mujhe ek jagah soyi hui mili thi aur uske pass ek parcha tha jispe address tha.. maine usey wahi utar diya isse zyada main nhi janta.."

Vineet asked him further "kaunse area mein?"

"sir, jahan andheri ka jungle shuru hota hai waha" the driver replies..

After some more question, the driver takes his van and leaves..

Here Ruhana takes Anvi into the house and makes her drink water..

"anvi beta kuch to bolo?" Ruhana asked her in concern..

Just then doorbell rings, Ruhana gets up and goes to open the door, Vineet was standing there looking tensed..

Ruhana asked "kya hua? Palak mili?"

Vineet shakes his head in no "nahi.."

Ruhana was shocked and shouts at him "maine kaha tha mat karwao yeh sab.."

Vineet enters inside and speaks "Roo.. please shant ho jaoo.. Anvi mil gayi hai palak bhi mil jayegi.."

Just then they hear Anvi screaming.. they both run to her..

"kya hua Anvi?" Vineet asked her..

Anvi looks at him, then at Ruhana.. "mumma.. wo.. uncle.."

Ruhana secures her in a hug.. "nhi beta koi uncle nhi hai.. mumma hai na aapke pass"

Vineet says "Anvi.. police wale uncle aapke liye chocolate laaye hai khaoge?"

Anvi turns and looks at him, who was having a chocolate in his hands, Anvi takes it and smiles..

"acha ab batao aapko wo uncle kaha leke gaye they?" Vineet asked her..

Anvi replies "maasi ke pass"

Ruhana asked her softly "kaha?"

Anvi says while crying "ek ghar mein.. "

Vineet asked her further "beta.. aap itne dare hue kyun ho? Unn uncle ne kuch kiya?"

Anvi recalls what she saw and hugs Ruhana… Ruhana looks at her and asked "bolo beta aapki maasi ko wapas laana hai na"

Anvi replies "nhi.. pta nhi.. maasi ko bahut khoon aa raha tha.. aur wo roh bhi rahi thi aap unhe jaldi se le aao.. wo uncle bahut gande hai"

Ruhana takes her inside "chalo aap rest karo.."

Vineet thinks.. "ghar.. andheri ka jungle.."

….

…

 **Viraj's house**

Palak tried to get up but she could not, her body had already given up.. she had tears in her eyes as she recalls _**"mujhe apni beti Anvi wapas chahiye"**_

Viraj enters the room and sees her.. he comes to her and sits beside her "arey dekho kaise ro ro ke apna itna khoobsurat cehra kharab kar liya" wiping her tears..

He makes her sit properly.. "Dekho tumhari baat maan li maine Anvi ko wapas bejh diya.. hmm.. ab tum mere saath rehna hamesha.. yahi"

He forcefully makes her hug him..

…..

…..

One week passed, the nights for Palak had been horrible and here Ruhana was with Anvi everytime as she was still in shock.. here Vineet was trying his best to find out some clues about Viraj..

One fine day, Vineet visited Ruhana's home to ask about Anvi's health..

"kaisi hai Anvi?"

Ruhana replies "thik hai abhi pehle jaise khelne khudne lagi hai.."

Vineet hands her some gifts "yeh Anvi ke liye laaya tha"

Ruhana takes it… then silence prevails around them… vineet said "kya tum janna nhi chahti kyun main chala gaya?"

Ruhana smiled and says "isme puchna kya hai? Har mard ki fitrat hai dhoka deke chale jaana"

Vineet spoke up "har mard ek jaisa nhi hota.. kisiki majburi bhi ho sakti hai!"

Ruhana looks at him and says "tumhari majburi?"

Vineet nodes "haan.. tumse shaadi karne ka wada kiya tha maine.. lekin shayad kismat ko kuch aur hi manjur tha.. mere papa ke achanak maut ho gayi.. ghar ki sab jimedari mujhpe aa gayi.. sapna tha unka main ek acha aur imandar officer banu.. bas isliye chala gaya training ke liye socha tha wapas aake tumhe sab samjha dunga.. lekin tum waha se jaa chuki thi.. phir mera bhai jiska mansik santulan bahut kharab ho chuka tha.. he needed treatment to main pune chala gaya use leke.."

Ruhana was surprised "tumhara bhai? Tumne kabhi bataya nhi uske baare mein?"

Vineet replies "haan meri aur uski kabhi banti nhi thi par papa ke jaane ke baad wahi mera sab kuch hai"

"naam kya hai uska?" ruhana asked..

Vineet was about to tell her but his phone interrupted… he picks up the call and person from other side says "haan acha bye.."

Ruhana asked "kaun tha?"

Vineet smiles and says "chote ka.. kya hai na pune se wo thik hoke yaha aa gaya… to maine apna transfer yaha le liya.. wo farm house mein rehta hai main police department se mile ghar mein"

Ruhana smiles.. "toh tum usse milne jaa rahe ho?"

Vineet nodes "haan har Sunday wo mujhse milne aata hai lekin aaj main usse milne jaunga.. tum chalo mere saath"

Ruhana replies "nahi.. anvi ko akele kaise chodu?"

Vineet speaks up "akeli kaha hai wo bahar mere officers hai.. aur andar bhi kuch nhi hoga"

Ruhana agrees and both of them leave..

…..

…..

Half an hour, they reach at the farmhouse..

"yeh kya jungle mein bas ek ghar?" Ruhana asked bewilderedly

Vineet replies "haan.. usey nature bahut pasand hai"

Ruhana was feeling someone close to her is inside the house..

Vineet rings the bell and someone opens the door.. he was surprised to see the Vineet and Ruhana here..

"bhai aap…"

Vineet nodes "haan main kya hua khush nhi ho mujhe dekhke?"

The person nodes "haan lekin main to kal aa raha tha na"

Vineet smiles and says "Aaj main aa gaya"

Pushing him and moved into the house… he was surprised to see the house..

"yeh kya hai? Har khidki band hai.. kyun?" Vineet questioned him..

He replies "wo.. jaanwar bahut aate hai na.. isliye" he was getting tensed and continuously looking at the room..

Here inside the room Palak hear a sound.. she found it familiar… yes Ruhana and Vineet were in the house where Palak was..

Palak wanted to speak and shout out loud but her will power was totally out.. she moved towards the table and dropped down the glass…

Vineet heard the sound so did Ruhana…

"andar aawas kaisi?" Vineet asked…

Viraj replies "kuch nhi.. bhai"

Palak tried again.. she dropped the flower vase by shaking the table… Vineet was sure now something or someone is inside the room.. "andar kuch hai.."

He tried to move to see but Viraj stops him..

"nhi bhai kuch nhi andar.. aap nhi jaoge" viraj shouts…

Ruhana doubts… and says "Vineet I am sure kuch to hai please check karo"

Vineet moves to the room but it was lock.. he goes to viraj and says "give me the key!"

Viraj says no… "nahi.."

Vineet looks at him with anger and says "chabi do.."

Viraj hands him the key as he could not deny.. Vineet opens the door and gets shocked seeing the scenario… He quickly moved inside.. Ruhana stood at the door and was shocked to see her sister lying on the floor.. "palle…" she utters..

Vineet moves to Palak and checks her pulse which were not so stable.. he immediately calls the ambulance.. Ruhana comes and takes her head on her lap..

"gudiya.." she uttered with teary eyes… she looked at Vineet and shouted "vineet… ab bolo tumhara khud ka bhai zimedar hai yeh sab ke liye.. saza doge usey?"

Palak closed her eyes hearing the last words Ruhana said..

Vineet looks at her, then at Viraj… he moves to him and slaps him..

"kya hai yeh?"

Viraj smiles and says "bhaiya.. I love her.. yeh yaha se kahi nhi jayegi"

Vineet shouts at him "tum paagal ho.. samjhe.. mujhe tumhe wapas laana hi nhi chahiye tha.."

The ambulance arrives with some police inspector…

Vineet says "jab tak main wapas na aau viraj ko police station le jao.."

Viraj requests him "nahi.. bhai aap mujhe jail nhi bejh sakte.. bhai hun main aapka.."

Vineet turns away and says "shinde take him away please.."

Viraj speaks up "nhi.. bhai plz aap mere saath aisa mat karo usko mat bejho mujhse door.."

Palak was taken into the ambulance…

Within 20 minutes they reached city hospital and Palak was being operated…

Ruhana was worried for her sister… after sometime the doctor comes out of the operation theatre..

She was friend of Ruhana (Dr. Naina)..

Ruhana asked her "Naina.. is she fine?"

Naina looks on at her "no Ruhana she is not fine!"

Vineet was also present there… Naina informs her "nothing is fine… come with me"

They follow her into her cabin… she tells them to take a seat..

Ruhana asked in concern "baat kya hai bolo na?"

Naina replies "Ruhana.. your sister is mentally and physically assaulted"

They were shocked hearing it…

"she need special care after all 3 months she had been in this state"

Ruhana is taken back.. Vineet keeps his hand on her shoulder.. Ruhana just gets up and moves to the ICU…

She enters inside the room and sits beside her sister… she takes her hand into hers and tears rolls down her eyes..

"I am sorry.. bahut der kardi na maine.. aane mein.. itna sab ho gaya.." caressing her head which was covered with the white bandage now..

 **A/n: ending it here… will update soon… hope u liked it…**


	13. Chapter 13

Ruhana was sitting beside palak with tears flown her eyes.. vineet opens the door and enters inside.. he comes close to Ruhana and places his hand on her shoulder..

Ruhana looks at him and gets up.. "yeh sab.."

She places her head on his chest and cries.. Vineet caressed her head and said "shh.. shant ho jao tumhe himmat rakhni hogi.. palak ko zarurat hai tumhari.."

Ruhana part away and speaks up "tumhara bhai.. hevan hai.. saza doge na use.."

Vineet with heavy heart says "tumhe lagta hai main aisa nhi karunga?" bhai hai mera par mera farz mere rishton se zyada bada hai.. usey saza hogi.. kyuki kisiko bhi koi haq nhi kisi bhi ladki ke saath yeh sab karne ka.. uski marzi ke bina.. I promise you.. Viraj ko saza milegi"

Ruhana thanks him… the nurse comes in with "mam aap please bahar jayie checkup karna hai"

Ruhana disagrees "nahi main kahi nhi jaa rahi hun" and sits back on the stool which was beside bed..

Nurse checks up.. and leaves the room…

Vineet moves out of the ICU and he sees Anvi.. she comes to him and asked "maasi mil gayi?"

Vineet lifts her into his arms and speaks "haan beta aapki maasi mil gayi par abhi wo so rahi hai"

Anvi smiles and kisses his cheeks "thank you aap maasi ko leke aaye pal maasi ne anvi ko bahut pareshan kiya aur mumma ko bhi.. unse baat nhi karungi main" she speaks up innocently unaware of the fact..

Vineet makes her understand "beta.. aise nhi kehte maasi itne din baad ghar aayengi to aapko unhe happy karna chahiye na"

Anvi nodes and agrees "haan.. to anvi unke liye gifts layegi aap help karoge anvi ki?"

Vineet replies "zaroor" he puts her down, shinde comes

Shinde speaks up "Sir, aap hi sambalyie aapni beti ko bahut thaka diya mujhe"

Vineet says "tum jao.. police station make sure Viraj koi harkat na kare"

Shinde nodes and goes…

Anvi asked Vineet "mumma kaha hai?"

Vineet replies "wo andar room mein hai.."

Anvi moves into the room quietly and whispers "mumma"

Ruhana wipes her tears and smiles turning her "haan beta"

Anvi looked at Palak and said "mumma maasi ko chot lagi hai na?"

Ruhana nodes "haan beta.. acha aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

Anvi made face and said "ghar mein bahut bore ho rahi thi isliye maine police wale uncle se kaha mujhe aapke paas le aaye"

Vineet comes in and says "Anvi chalo aapko gift laana hai na maasi ke liye.."

Anvi nodes and goes with vineet, while ruhana looks at Palak and places her hand on her forehead…

 **A week later**

Palak wakes up with jerk and shouts "nahi…"

Ruhana gets a bit satisfied as palak opened her eyes.. she tries to calm her down.. "gudiya.. main hun.."

Palak looks at her with fear clearly visible on her face.. she grabs her belly and screams in pain.. "aah.."

Ruhana asked in concern "kya hua?"

"dard.. ho raha hai.." with water coming out from her eyes…

Ruhana shouts "naina.."

Doctor naina enters inside "Ruhana please bahar jao"

Ruhana does not wanted to leave but left as naina told her strictly… Ruhana moved out and watched through the glass door what is happening inside.. Naina gave palak pain killer and seductive to make her brain rest as it was needed.. she covered her properly with the blanket and moved out.

Ruhana asked her impatiently "thik hai na wo?"

Naina nodes "ruhana slowly she will be fine.. you must take care of her"

Ruhana thinks for a while and questions "Naina kya main usey ghar le jaa sakti hun please?"

Naina replies "nahi Ruhana wo iss halat mein nhi hai ki thik se chal bhi sake"

Ruhana says "I know.. main samjhti hun isliye keh rahi hun ghar mein rahegi to jaldi thik ho payegi please.."

Naina thinks and speaks up "normally main allow nhi karti par tum itna keh rahi ho to thik hai I will give you permission par ek nurse waha rahegi incase anything you call me anytime"

Ruhana smiles and thanks her.. "thanks yaar.."

Vineet and Anvi comes back to the hospital and sees Ruhana..

"mumma.. aap bahar kyun ho?"

Ruhana smiles and says "kyuki aapki maasi aaj ghar jayegi"

Anvi had a smile on her face "woohu.. chalo mumma ghar chalte hai bahut tayari karni hai"

She pulls Ruhana but she stops her "Are ruk to.."

Anvi turns to her, ruhana says "Aap ek kaam karo aap ghar jao main aapki maasi ko leke aati hun"

Anvi agrees and says "uncle.. aap mujhe leke chalo ghar jaldi"

Vineet nodes, Anvi holds his hand and they walk to the exit..

After 3 hours, Palak opens her eyes and she finds herself in hospital. She could not believe she was out from that devil and psycho clutches. She had tears in her eyes, the door of the room opens, she quickly wipes her tears and looks at the direction Ruhana entered inside.

"tum uth gayi pata hai muskil se doctor ko manaya hai tumhe ghar leke jaane ke liye"

Keeping the reports in order into the bag.. "anvi ghar par tumhara intezar kar rahi hai chalo"

Nurse brings the wheelchair as Palak was very week to walk by herself.. Ruhana helped her get up and made her sit on the chair and slowly moves it outside at the corridor..

"janti ho anvi bahut samajdar ho gayi hai.. tumhare peeche bilkul pareshan nhi kiya mujhe usne" Ruhana was speaking all this to cheer her up and divert her from Viraj thoughts.. and the pain but she was not aware of what Viraj played with her mind..

…..

…..

Soon they reached at the flat.. Palak saw Vineet inside the house.. he gave her boutique "welcome home"

Ruhana said "Acha aap dono hatenge to hum andar aa sakenge"

Anvi and Vineet moved a side and Ruhana took Palak to her room..

Anvi comes running and says "maasi dekho yeh sab gifts main aapke liye laayi hun.."

Palak gives her a forcefully smile… with help of Vineet, Ruhana makes palak lay on bed..

Ruhana says "tum rest lo.. main tab tak tumhare liye kuch acha sa banake laati hun"

Vineet moves ouside and says "ruhana.. mujhe tumse zaroori baat karni thi"

Ruhana nodes "haan kaho!"

Vineet replies "wo Viraj ko mental asylum bejha gaya hai tum janti ho kanoon saza mentally instable vyakti ko nhi deta.."

Ruhana looks at him in anger "what? Vineet tum jante ho kya kiya hai usne meri behen ke saath"

Vineet replies "Ruhana main kya kar sakta hun.. main puri koshish ki thi par I promise jaise hi wo thik hoga.. usko saza zaroor milegi"

Anvi comes running and says "mumma jaldi se khana do bahut bhook lagi hai"

Ruhana nodes and goes to kitchen to prepare a quick food.

Inside the room, the nurse gives palak the medicines "aap yeh medicines kha lijiye"

Palak takes the medicine… she sleeps due to the medicine affect..

Vineet speaks up "acha Roo main chalta hun police station mein kaam hai"

He takes a leave from there.. Anvi thinks something and smiles…

She sees Ruhana inside Palak's room goes into Ruhana's room and tries to search something.. she finds a photograph which was inside the album and smiles..

"matlab ki police wale uncle hi mere papa hai"

…

….

Later at night, Viraj comes into the room and smiles..

"tumhe kya laga itni aasani se peecha chut jayega mujhse.. nhi.. tum sirf meri ho samjhi.."

He comes close to her and touches her face..

Palak wakes up with jerk and sweat on her face.. she was panting heavily… her eyes fall on her right hand and touched it.. she folds her legs and puts her face between her legs and cries recalling the horrible days, months she had spent with Viraj.. It was something which she can never forget, how someone changed her whole life and destiny..

 _She recalled her college days…_

 _Palak was with Renu and someone gave her letter.._

 _Palak opened and read it.. "happy valentine's day.. will you be mine valentine"_

 _Renu said "are kaun hai yeh?"_

 _Palak looked at her and said "I don't care.. chod."_

 _She throws it away and they walk…_

 _The person standing far got angry and said "koi jawab nhi koi baat nhi main firse try karunga"_

 _He tried every effort but all went in vain.. one fine day at the farewell party…_

" _Waiting for you at the chemistry lab… Renu" a message on a small piece of paper someone gave her.._

 _Palak thinks "renu mujhe chemistry lab chalo dekhti hun chalke"_

 _She went inside the room and the door gets locked… she turns back and gets scared a bit.. the lights gets off and someone touches her hand "kaun hai?"_

" _Viraj…" the person whispered into her ears.. "tum meri ho sirf meri"_

 _The door gets open and Renu comes there "Palak tum yaha kya kar rahi ho chalo.."_

 _Palak turns but does not find anyone around, she walks away from there…_

She comes out of her trance and tears flows her eyes..

The next day, Palak wakes up and sees Naina in front of her..

"how are you feeling now?" naina asked her

Palak replies "thik hoon.."

"acha.. main tumhari bandage change kar deti hun.." Palak agrees..

Naina changes her bandages and says "Apna khyal rakho aur time par khana lena jaldi thik ho jaogi"

She moves outside..

Ruhana asked her in concern "sab thik hai na?"

Naina replies "haan Roo.. bahar ke ghav to jaldi bhar jayenge par andar ke ghav bharne mei samay lagega.."

She leaves from there… Ruhana thought.. "mujhe kaise bhi karke usey iss dard se bahar nikalna hoga"

 **A/n: ending it here... will update soon.**.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: hello… here is the next chapter..**

Palak was trying to sit up with support of her back but could not, Ruhana came in and helped her…

She scolded her "kya kar rahi ho mujhe bula leti.."

She poured the water in the glass and gave her to drink..

She drank the water and Ruhana kept back the glass…

Anvi enters inside the room with "maasi pata hai Anvi ne aur aapke room ne aapko kitna miss kiya"

Palak gave a forced smile to her..

Ruhana spoke "acha Anvi aap maasi ke saath baithke khelo main tab tak maasi ke liye unka favourite khana banati hun"

Anvi nodes and Ruhana moves out of the room..

Anvi looks at palak and says "maasi aapko ek secret batau?"

Palak looked at her bewildered and said "kya?"

Anvi spoke "janti ho wo police wale uncle mere papa hai.. aur anvi chahti hai ki wo aur mumma saath rahe taki jab anvi school jaye to koi usko nhi kahe ki anvi ke papa nhi hai"

Palak ruffled her hairs..

Ruhana came back after sometime with rice and some daal..

Anvi went out to study…

Ruhana while mixing the rice and daal.. said "kitni kamzor ho gayi ho.. ache se khalo khana.."

Palak recalled while she was at Viraj's house how he used toforcefully put the rice into her mouth.. she had tears into her eyes and Ruhana understood she must have recalled something happened when she was with Viraj..

"palle.. kya hua?" she asked her in concern..

Palak looked at her and smiled "kuch nhi.." wiped away her tears..

Ruhana feds her the food and then goes to give the lunch to Anvi..

….

….

Here anvi messaged someone "come home soon… urgent"

After half an hour doorbell rings, Ruhana opens the door and was surprised to see the person..

"Vineet tum!"

Vineet nodes "haan..batao kya baat hai kyun bulaya mujhe urgently"

Ruhana was confused and spoke "what? Main kyun tumhe bulaungi.. maine tumhe nhi bulaya"

Vineet signed and said "roo.. main important case chodke aaya hun please stop joking!"

Ruhana replied angrily "main keh chuki hoon na maine tumhe nhi bulaya!"

Vineet spoke "to main jhoot bol raha hun?"

Ruhana crossed her arms.. Vineet showed her the message "See.. tumhare phone se hi message aaya mujhe"

Ruhana saw it and was confused "lekin main nhi kiya.."

From back anvi says "maine kiya"

Ruhana and Vineet also looks at the direction..

Ruhana smiled and said "Acha to aapki shararat hai yeh kyun pareshan kar rahi ho uncle ko!"

Anvi came to Vineet and pulled him in.. "mumma main to papa ko pareshan kar rahi hun na!"

Ruhana and Vineet were shocked.. "anvi.."

Anvi smiles and says "haan mumma.. mujhe pta hai yahi mere papa hain"

Ruhana bent down to her level and asked her "Aapko kaise pata?"

Anvi said making face "Wo gande uncle ne kaha ki police wale uncle hi mere papa hain! Phir kal maine aapki aur unki photo dekhi jo aapne secretly rakha tha.. isliye mujhe pta chal gaya yahi mere papa hain!"

Then she turned to vineet and holds his hand.. "ab aap mujhse promise kijiye aap Anvi ko chodke nhi jayenge?"

Vineet smiles and says "promise hum aapko chodke kahi nhi jayenge" and hugs her…

Anvi then says "ab main aapne all friends ko kahungi mere bhi papa hai mujhse panga liya to wo un sabko jail mein daal denge" and runs into her room..

Ruhana kept on looking at her how Anvi was happy to know Vineet is her father.

Ruhana stood up and went outside at the balcony.. she looked up at the sky how much she tried to kept Anvi away from him but she was getting more closer..

Vineet came and stood beside her and spoke… "tum chahti thi anvi mujhse door rahe par wo mujhe khudse door nahi jaane dena chahti"

Ruhana looked at him.. silently..

Vineet spoke up "main janta maine tumhare saath jo kiya.. uske liye tum mujhe maaf nhi kar paogi.. yeh bhi janta hun kitna sangharsh kiya hoga tumne akele.. lekin kya ab hum Anvi ke liye saath nhi reh sakte?" he asked her

Ruhana looked on and spoke "vineet tum kya baat kar rahe ho? Palak iss haalat mein hai aur main apne baare mein kaise soch sakti hoon!"

Vineet held her hand "main tumse abhi kuch karne ke liye nhi keh raha hun lekin kya hum Anvi ki khushi ke liye ek ho sakte hai na! aaj tak maine shaadi nhi ki kyuki main sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon aur kahi na kahi yakin tha tum milogi mujhe.."

Anvi came running and said "mumma maine apne all friends ko bol diya next month aap dono saath parents meet mein aaoge"

Then goes back into her room in excitement…

"dekha.. kitni khush hai wo.." Vineet said

Ruhana nodes "haan shayad tum sahi keh rahe ho waise bhi akele duniya se ladte ladte thak chuki hoon.."

Palak who was standing at the door heard this and went inside her room with tears in her eyes…

"lekin palle? Uska kya uske saath jo hua usmei uska kasoor nhi tha na? na hasti na thik se roti hai kuch batati bhi nahi.." worriedly…

Vineet replies "roo.. usey time do bahut bade haadse se guzri hai wo.. sambal lenge use.."

Ruhana smiled…

….

….

Palak sat on the bed with thud.. recalled..

"di aapko meri parwah hai hi nhi.. waha main 3 mahino se uss hevan ke saath thi aur yaha aap aur ASP nhi anvi ke papa" in anger she threw the water jug on the floor and started crying..

" _ **maine kaha tha na tumhari behen tumse pyar nhi karti.."**_

" _ **Apni beti ko hi bachaya usne"**_

" _ **tumhe yahi rehna hoga…"**_

" _ **tumhari di aur ASP ek saath hai…"**_

All this echoed her ears, she placed both her hands on the ears… and screams "no… nahi…"

Ruhana and Vineet heard her scream and rushed into her room… as soon as they reached at the room they were shocked to see her lying on the floor unconscious…

Vineet quickly lifted her up and placed on the bed…

Ruhana sat beside her "palle aankhein khol kya hua?" in concern..

Nurse comes inside, Ruhana got up and scolded her "tum itni careless kaise ho sakti ho? Kaha gayi thi?"

Nurse replies "sorry mam, inki medicines leni hi gayi thi main abhi check karti hoon"

Nurse checks palak.. and after sometime tells them "shayad ye kisi baat se stress hai isliye behosh ho gayi thi.."

Ruhana scolds her further "kahi bhi jao mujhe batake jao taki main iske pass reh saku samjhi"

Nurse nodes.. Vineet says "Ruhana calm down.."

Ruhana replies "kaise calm down.. dekho iski haalat.. main naina ko abhi phone karke keh rahi hoon mujhe meri behen ke liye koi nurse nhi chahiye.."

She took her phone and informed naina about it, Naina agreed seeing Ruhana's anger…

The nurse instructed her what to give… to which Ruhana replies "thank you so much.. par I will manage.."

The nurse left from there… Vineet said "shaant ho jao.. acha main chalta hoon koi bhi zaroorat ho to call kar dena"

Ruhana nodes and Vineet leaves from there..

Ruhana sits back beside palak patting her head and thinking why she is so stressed?

 **A/n: ending it here.. keep guessing what will happen next…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: thanks for reviews.. here is the next update enjoy..**

The next day Anvi wakes up and looks at the calendar "aaj saturday hai..."

She jumps in excitement "yupie.. Aaj Anvi mumma aur maasi mall jayenge shopping karne"

She comes out of room and sees Ruhana reading newspaper and drinking coffee..

"good morning mumma" she greats her

Ruhana nodes "good morning, aaj aap khud uth gaye? Asked anvi

Anvi nodes "haan... acha mumma aaj hum shopping jayenge"

Ruhana folds the newspaper and speaks "3 weeks pehle gaye they na hum"

Anvi shakes her head in yes "haan par uss waqt maasi saath nhi thi na" she said sadly..

Ruhana thinks and something strikes her mind, "yeh sahi hai bahar jayegi to tanav door hoga uska" she whispered

Anvi tries to hear but could not "mumma kya bol rahe ho" questioned her

Ruhana replies "kuch nhi aap jaake ready ho jao tab tak main aapki maasi ko dekhti hoon"

Anvi nodes and runs to her room.. Ruhana looks at the time it was 10 am in the morning.

…...

…...

Here inside the room, Palak was crying continuously since when she herself was not aware of... the door opens, she wipes her tears and closes her eyes pretending to be sleeping. Ruhana enters into the room and sits beside her on top of her head. She touches the pillow and finds it wet. She understood she must have cried for long time.. And her silence was worrying her, she recalls...

* * *

 _When Palak was unable to find a job, she use to share each and every single thing with her without even asking.._

 _"hadh hoti hai vacancy hote hue bhi kehte hai aap qualified nhi hai iss job ke liye"_

 _Ruhana speaks up "tension mat le mil jayegi"_

 _Palak replies "haan haan aap to hamesha yahi kehte ho jab bhi aapko kch batati hoon"_

 _Ruhana smiles a bit "to aur kya kahu... acha chod waise tera wo naya dost hai sumit"_

 _Palak spoke "kaun sumit?"_

 _"apna padosi jo bahana karke kabhi chai patti mangne aata hai to kabhi chinni" ruhana teases her_

 _Palak glared at her and bursts out "wo... kaankajura kahika.. Neeche jaati hoon to flirt karta hai.. Ek din usko aisa dohungi ki yaad rakega"_

 _Ruhana bursts out laughing, just then door bell rings.. Ruhana smiles and speaks up "lo aa gaya tumhara kaamkhajura"_

 _Palak pouts and opesn the door "yes.. KK"_

 _Sumit who wears big glasses and applies oil in his hears wears 70s clothes and always irritates palak.._

 _"Palakji shakkar milegi?" Forwarding the bowl_

 _Palak gives a fake smile to him "laati hoon" taking the bowl_

 _She went into the kitchen and gets the sugar and speaks to herself irritate "dekhna.. Aisa sabak sikhaungi isko ki yeh society hi nhi shehar hi chodke bhaag jayega"_

 _One fine day it was new year eve, she calls Sumit into her house.._

 _"palak ji aapne bulaya kaha hai aap kripa karke samne aayie..."_

 _It was dark into the room and he gets hit by something and he falls down, he looks and he gets shocked..._

 _Palak gets up and said "tumne mujhe touch kiya" covering her face with a mask and changed most..._

 _Sumit gulps his throat and speaks "nhi maine kuch nhi kiya"_

 _Palak smirks and tries to scare him at the core "hahaha.. Main chudail hoon.. Ab tumhe maarke tumhara khoon piyungi" showing her fake long nails..._

 _Sumit gets scare and replies "nhi.. Maaf kardijiye.. Kripa karke.."_

 _Palak shouts at him "hello I am not kripa samjhe aapni jaan pyaari hai to chup chap yaha se chale jao.."_

 _Sumit nodes "haan main iss ghar mein dubara nhi aaunga.. Aur na iss society mein rahunga.." And runs away Palak smiles and starts to laugh.._

 _"itna aasan nhi hai mujhse panga lena.."_

 _Ruhana comes in smiling "kya bhagaya hai..."_

* * *

She comes out of her trance... and in her mind "ek wo waqt tha jab tu sabko sabak sikhana jaanti thi.. Aur aaj ka waqt hai sirf chup rehti hai.."

She tries to wake her up "palle uth.."

Palak opens her eyes and gets up straight...

"acha aaj hum shopping jaa rahe hai.. Tum ready ho jao"

Palak nodes and speaks "mujhe kahi nhi jaana di"

Ruhana says "zidd nhi karte chalo Anvi bhi ready ho rahi hai tum bhi ho jao.."

She moves to her cupboard and takes out her clothes... "yeh pehen lena aur haan kuxh zarurat ho to bata dena main bahar hall mein hi hoon"

She nodes and Ruhana goes out... Naina calls her and she answers...

"haan Naina tumne jaisa kaha maine kiya par usey akele sab kuch kaise karne doon tum janti ho na"

Naina speaks up "roo, uska will power bahut week hai usko strong karna hoga.. Don't worry girke samal jayegi wo"

Palak tries to get up from bed, but falls "aah"

Ruhana hears this, she moves towards the room but stops...

Palak grabs the bed edge and gets up and walk towards the bathroom this time she was able to succeed..

"lagta hai chali gayi.."

Anvi comes there and says "mumma I am ready.."

Ruhana smiles "Are waah good girl aap jaake neeche kheliye mumma maasi ko leke aati hai"

Anvi nodes and goes... Ruhana enters into Palak's room, she sees her coming out wearing the different dress...

 _ **"are.. Di aap nikal do na mere clothes please.."**_

 _ **Ruhana nodes "to yeh pehenle favorite hai na teri"**_

 _ **Palak smiles and hugs her "aapko meri choice pata hai.. Aur mujhe na yeh fade sa... not so fancy dress pasand nhi" pointing towards her black dress...**_

Ruhana turns to other side and tears escaped her eyes as she wore the same black dress..

Palak said "chale di?"

Ruhana turns back and smiles "haan chalo"

They walk outside, Ruhana locks the door and they take the lift to ground floor...

As soon as palak came out and the sunlight touched her she covered her face with hand..

Ruhana asked her in concern "kya hua?"

Palak speaks "kuch nhi.. Kafi time se dhoop ko dekha nhi na isliye aaj chub rahi hai.."

Ruhana feels bad for her, anvi comes and says "maasi aap yeh cap pehenlo aap beemar ho na nhi to aapko fever ho jayeg"

Ruhana smiles at this, Palak takes the cap and wears it...

They walk and many people were there...

"are ye wapas aa gayi..."

"haan na jaane kaha hogi 3 mahine kya kya kiya hoga?"

Ruhana stopped the auto and they sat in it and went away...

Ruhana thinks "yeh society wale.. Kuch bhi kehte hai"

But gets no response from Palak... she use to give them a good answer but now only silence from her side...

Soon they reached the mall, Anvi smiles "hum aa gaye mall"

They get down and enter into the mall... Palak recalls it is the same mall where they use to come every weekend.. And that day too she planned to escape from viraj's clutches but failed miserably...

In her mind "agar uss din di aapne meri aawaz pehchan li hoti to main iss haal mein na hoti"

Anvi takes them to the shop "mumma aap Anvi ke liye kuch dekho aur Anvi Maasi ke liye dekegi aur Maasi mumma ke liye dekho"

Ruhana agrees "acha dekho"

Palak feels someone is around her but when she turns no one is here... was anyone actually there or it is all her hallucinations...

Palak goes to Ruhana and says "di main ghar jaa rahi hoon aap Anvi ke saath aa jaana"

Ruhana spoke "hum sab saath chalte hain"

Palak nodes "nhi main chali jaungi.."

She walks outside and walks on the road, she was feeling uneasy and dizziness... she could feel everything is turning around her, she collapsed on the road...

Ruhana was worried for Palak, she lookeed for Anvi and said "Anvi ghar chale?"

Anvi nodes "okay mumma"

Ruhana pays for the bill and they take auto towards home...

….

….

Palak opens her eyes and finds herself in a small clinic...

She sees her friend Renu standing beside her..

"palak.. Tum thik ho na?" She asked her

Palak nodes and gets up "main.. Yaha"

Renu says "tum sadak par behosh ho gayi thi wo to main wahi se jaa rahi thi tumhe dekha to yaha le aayi meri di ka clinic hai"

Neha (doctor) comes and says "maine tumhara check up kiya and reports are here.. Tumhe apna khayal rakhna hoga..."

Forwarding her the reports... she opens the report and gets shocked seeing it.. The reports fall from her hand and tears escaped her eyes...

 **A/n: ending it here... so what was in the report? Will Ruhana bring back her sister to life again? Stay tuned...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: thank you for reviewing.. here is the next chapter…**

Palak had tears in her eyes, Renu picked up the file and placed hand on her shoulder..

Palak looked at her, she got down from bed Renu gave her the file, she held the file with shivering hands and walks away from there..

Renu turned "palak suno"

She looked at Neha and asked her "di, are you sure about it?"

Neha nodes "haan renu I am sure"

Renu left the place and followed Palak…

She came outside the clinic and stopped her.. "palak baat suno"

Palak turned to her and spoke "kya suno? Everything is over now.. my life my career everything"

She stops the auto and leaves from there.. Renu felt pity for her..

….

….

Here Ruhana was at home, she was worried not finding Palak at home. She called her but her phone was ringing at the home.

"Phone bhi yahi hai iska" worriedly

It had started to rain heavily, Palak was sitting in the garden on the bench the tears mixed with the rain drops.. she looked at her right arm where VIRAJ was written she tries to erase it hardly but it does not go off… "nooooo.." she screams out loud..

She gets up and walks towards the society holding the file in left hand..

She takes the lift upstairs, rings the doorbell of the flat Ruhana quickly opens the door and gets revealed seeing her.. she saw her wet into the rain..

"are kitna bheeg gayi kaha thi tu? Chal andar aa pehle" said..

Palak moved inside and sat on couch.. Ruhana brought towel and wiped her hairs "kaha thi tu haan? Kitna pareshan ho rahi thi main.. "

Palak jerked her hand away, Ruhana was shocked.. "palle" she utters..

 _ **Tere hi saath chahun main**_

 _ **Har ek lamha kate**_

Palak shouts at her "bas di.. yeh jhooti fikar karna band karo.."

Ruhana spoke up "paagal ho gayi hai? Kya bol rahi hai?"

Palak gets up from couch "haan main hi paagal hoon.. aapko kya aap jao Anvi ke pass mujhe nhi zarurat aapki"

Palak drops down on the floor with tears rolling down her eyes.. Ruhana sits beside her and tries to calm her down "baat kya hai? Nhi bataogi apni di ko?" she asked her..

 _ **Ek tere hi sang bas chalein**_

 _ **Dil ki aahatein**_

Palak looked at her and said "yaad hai aapne kaha tha kahi aapki kismat jo hua wo mere saath na ho.. sach ho gaya aapki kismat mere saath jud gayi"

Forwarding her the reports… Ruhana takes the report and opens the file, she gets shocked reading it..

"aapke saath jo hua usmei aapki marzi thi.. lekin.. mere saath jo hua wo zabardasti thi.." she spoke with broken voice..

"kyun kiya aapne? Bolo na aap jante they 3 mahine se main waha hoon phir bhi aapne Anvi ko chuna.. socha kis haal mein main waha thi.. ek din aisa nhi tha jab wo mere kareeb nhi aaya.. wo dard.. wo cheek koi nahi tha sunne ko.." yeh… pointing towards her hand.. "dekho hamesha ke liye reh gaya yeh nishan… VIRAJ.. aur ab…" placing her hands on her belly..

Ruhana tries to explain "tu galat samaj rahi hai… Anvi.. to"

 _ **Hum dono banein hain bas**_

 _ **Ek doosre ke liye**_

Palak stopped her with "haan Anvi bas uski fikar hai aapko.. uss shopping mall mein aapko pukara tha maine lekin aapne nhi suna.. agar aap ek baar dekh lete to kya ho jaata?"

Ruhana had tears in her eyes.. Palak continues further "Anvi ki khushi ke liye aap Vineet ji se shaadi kar logi.. usko uske pita ka naam mil jayega.. achi baat hai.. khushi hai uss baat ki.. par main kya karungi.."

Ruhana remained silent…

 _ **Phir kyun tune mujhe**_

 _ **Yahan faaslein hai diyein**_

"bolo na.. kya karungi main.. kitne sapne dekhe they.. mera career, life sab khatam.." she speaks up further..

Ruhana looks at her sister… Palak further complains.. "ek din aisa nhi tha jab usne mujhe dard na diya hi kabhie sharab pilake to kabhi shocks deke.."

Ruhana was shocked hearing this.. "ek baar main ghar tak pahuch gayi thi.. lekin aapne darwaza kholne mei der kardi.. bolo na di kyun ki aapne der.." with tears in her eyes.. Ruhana recalls how at midnight someone came on the door and rang the door.. she closed her eyes and tears flowed her eyes..

Ruhana spoke up "main samajh sakti hoon tujhpar kya beet rahi hogi…" while placing her hands on both sides of her cheeks... Palak lifted her hands up and removed her hand away..

"aap mera dard nhi samjh sakte kyuki yeh sab mere saath hua hai aapke saath nhi.. kuch nhi samajh sakte aap.. aaj bhi raat ko sapne mein darata hai.. aisa lagta hai aas paas hai wo.. aur ab yeh" keeping her hand on her belly..she gets up.. Ruhana holds her hand but Palak loses the grip and went to her room and locks the door..

Ruhana had tears in her eyes hearing her sister… she gets up and moves to her room.. "palak please meri baat suno.. mujhe parwah hai tumhari.. main janti hoon maine Anvi ko chuna kyuki main janti hoon ki tum bahut strong ho.. mujhe nhi maloom tha wo insan darinda.. hai.. please ek baar baat sunle.."

She hears no voice from inside… she gets worried.. she bands the door "gudiya darwaza khol plzz…"

She goes and gets the room key, she opens the door and gets shocked seeing her lying on the floor with her wrist covered in blood…

She goes to her and tries to open her eyes.. "gudiya.. yeh kya kiya…"

 _ **Hum hain humsafar**_

 _ **Na mujhe chodkar jana**_

 _ **Maine to har ghadi bas tujhe zindagi mana.**_

She tied the handkerchief on the wrist so the blood could stop flowing..

She recalls.. she moves out and runs outside she rings the doorbell of neighbor.. "open the door plz.."

The old man opens the door "Ruhana beta iss waqt sab thik hai na?"

Ruhana speaks "uncle, aapka beta doctor hai na plz i need help"

He nodes "haan beta"

His son comes out and says "kya baat hai dad?"

The man speaks "beta zara inke saath jao zarurat hai"

He nodes.. "Aap rukiye main aata hoon"

Ruhana nodes.. after few minutes he comes out and goes to Ruhana's house..

He checks her Palak and ties the bandage on her wrist after giving proper medication..

He speaks up "don't worry she will be fine.. aap khayal rakhiye"

Ruhana nodes "thank you so much itni raat ko aapko disturb kiya"

Doctor speaks "it's okay yeh to kaam hai mera"

And leaves with his father…

The next morning vineet comes home... Ruhana opens the door..

"Vineet tum yaha"

Vineet nodes "Haan sab thik hai na?"

Ruhana insists him to come in first "andar aao"

Vineet gets in.. Ruhana speaks "kuch thik nhi hai.. wo samajhti mujhe uski parwa nhi.. Koshish nhi ki usey doondne ki... Kal usne suicide karne ki koshish ki"

Vineet gets shocked hearing this "kya?"

"Haan kaha tha tumse kisi ek ko chunke main galti kar rhi hoon"

Ruhana further continues "tum hi batao kaise main aur tum ek ho jaye.. Aaj meri behen waha khadi hai jahan se mera sangharsh shuru hua tha.. Maine to sambal liya khudko par wo.." she had tears in eyes..

She burts all anger at him "ek bhai ne meri zindagi kharab ki dusre ne meri behen ki.. Jawab do mujhe kya karu main"

Vineet speaks "I am sorry.. Main usse baat karta hoon"

Ruhana replies "wo nhi sunegi kal puri tarah toot chuki thi wo.. kal har ek dard mehsus kiya maine uska.."

Vineet says "to tumhe use sambalna hoga.. Chilayi tumpar... Bura bhala kahegi par tumhe use sambalna hi hoga.. Hmm.."

Ruhana keeps on looking at him.

"chalta hoon kuch din ke liye shehar se bahar jaa rha hoon.. Zarurat pade to phone kar dena" and walks away from there...

...

Anvi comes out from her room... "papa aap anvi ko school chod denge?"

Vineet nodes "Haan aayie.."

Anvi goes with him.. Ruhana moves to Palak's room.. she enters inside sits beside at the stool present beside the bed… she looked at her arm and touched it the water from her eyes which were fresh tears..

 **A/n: ending it here… so what will happen next? Stay tuned next chapter also sisters scene.. :) hope you liked this chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: thank you for reviews... here is the next chapter...**

Ruhana feels moment in her fingers.. she smiles a bit as Palak gains consciousness.. Palak looks around and she was inside her room alive.. she turned to Ruhana and got up with jerk..

Ruhana looks at her and scolds her "zinda ho.. kya bachpana hai yeh"

Palak does not reply..

Ruhana speaks "kuch puch rahi hoon main!"

Palak shouts at her "please di, leave me alone"

Ruhana says "nahi jaungi…"

Palak looks at her and says "thik hai main hi chali jaati hoon"

She tries to get up but feels pain in head.. Ruhana speaks up "chup chap baithi raho"

Palak does not listen but gets up from bed.. ruhana signs and in her mind "ziddi ladki.."

"okay relax.. jaa rahi hoon main" Ruhana gets up and leaves the room…

Palak folds her legs and places her head between them and cries.. she thinks something.. she gets up from bed and comes out of room, Ruhana sees her rushing out of the house.

"Palak suno! Palak!" but she had already left..

Ruhana follows her locking the house.. Palak takes the auto and goes, Ruhana gets another auto and follows her..

The auto stops in front of a small building, the auto driver says "mam aa gaya"

Palak pays him and gets down, she enters inside the place and enters inside the cabin..

"doctor neha"

Neha looks at the door.. "Tum aao"

Palak enters in and sits opposite her.. "mujhe wo.. mai…" she did not knew how to speak..

Neha says "main janti hoon tum kya kehna chahti ho"

Palak could not understood how she knew.. "Aapko kaise pata"

Neha speaks up "mujhe renu ne sab bataya hai.. aur main ek doctor hoon"

She gets up and walks to her and says "Dekho.. hum yeh abortion nhi kar sakte.. ismei bahut complications hai tumhari jaan bhi jaa sakti hai.."

Tears roll her eyes and she says "jaan jo waise hi jaa rahi hai" she gets up and leaves from there… Ruhana had heard their conversation hidden..

…

…

Ruhana comes back home and anvi was present in the living room..

Anvi looks at her and utters "mumma aap aa gaye.."

Ruhana smiles looking at her "aap aa gayi chalo mumma aapke liye khana bana deti hai"

Ruhana moves to kitchen, Anvi looks here and there "mumma maasi kaha hai?"

Ruhana looks on "beta unki tabiyet kharab hai na wo apne room mein rest kar rahi hai.."

Anvi nodes…

3 days past, Palak did not talked to Ruhana nor listened to her anything..

Ruhana came with food into Palak's room "khana khalo.."

Palak speaks up "bhook nhi hai.."

Ruhana scolds her and replies "hadh hai.. kya zidd hai yeh tabiyet kyun bigad rahi ho aapni"

Palak shouts at her "main kuch bhi karoon aapko kya aap jao please.."

Ruhana says "mujhe kya? haan? Behen hoon tumhari samjhi.."

Palak replies "behen ho.. lekin kuch mahino se nhi saalo se bas maa ho.. zaroorat nhi hai aapki mujhe please leave me alone.. I just hate you.."

Ruhana felt hurt with her words.. she left the room…

Anvi and Vineet who were passing by heard this… he looked at Anvi and said "Anvi beta aap apne room mein jaake homework karo"

Anvi nodes…

Vineet enters inside Palak's room and picks up a picture of Ruhana and Palak.. and says "saath mei kitne ache lagte ho dono.."

Palak stares at the wall in front of her.. "waise janti bhi ho tumhari di kitna pyaar karti hai tumse"

Palak speaks up "aap please hamare beech mein mat bolyie aapka unse rishta hoga mujhse nhi.. please jayie.."

Vineet looks at her and utters "enough.. tumhe apni narazgi mein kuch nazar nhi aa raha.. gusse mein itni andhi ho gayi ho tum sach tumhe dikh nhi raha hai"

Palak closes her eyes and then opens back again.. "please leave"

Vineet speaks "tumne pehle bhi galti ki thi gusse mein ghar chodke gayi thi dekha na kya hua? Aur ab bhi galti kar rahi ho apni di ko tumhare saath jo hua uska zimedaar maan liya"

Palak looks at him..

"listen.. tumhare gayab hone ke turant baad usne tumhe doondna shuru kiya har gali har jagah doonda tumhe.. nhi mili to police station gayi jahan roj usko kitna kuch sunna padta.. sirf tumhare liye.. lekin usne himmat nhi haari.. maine usey kaha tha wo Anvi ko chunne taki hum Viraj tak pahuch sake aur tumhe bacha le… hospital mein toot gayi thi wo tumhari haalat dekhke har pal tumhari fikar rehti thi usko…"

Hearing all this Palak gets shocked.. Vineet further speaks "aur tum kaise soch sakti ho tumhare saath itna sab hone ke baad wo apna ghar bsa legi haan? Yeh sab zeher tumhare deemag mein Viraj ne jaan bujhke bhara hai taki tum kabhi wapas na aa sako aur hamesha uske saath raho.. itni samajdar kehti ho khudko itna bhi nhi samaj saki" saying all this he walks away from there..

Palak gets up and moves to Anvi's room..

"anvi.."

Anvi looks at her and smiles "maasi aap aao na"

Palak enters inside.. "Aapse kuch puche?"

Anvi nodes "haan pucho na maasi"

Palak questioned her "aapne mujhe miss kiya tha?"

Anvi smiles and speaks up "haan maasi bahut zyada mumma ne bhi aapko bahut miss kiya pata hai aapko doondne ke liye mumma roj subah nikal jaati thi.. aur police wale jo uncle they na wo bahut bad they mumma ko pareshan karte they.. huh anvi ka maan karta tha unki pitayi kare.. phir papa aaye to humko madad mili aur aap ghar aa gaye.."

Palak smiles caressed her hairs and left.. she starts to cry… she recalled how she blamed Ruhana for everything and shouted at her and spoke very rudely to her..

She takes baby steps to Ruhana's room… the door was open and she beeped in.. she was looking at the wall where picture of her parents were hanging..

"dekha maa papa aapne kaise baat kar rahi hai meri gudiya mujhse.. uske saath jo hua galat tha par maine usey pyaar karna kabhi kum nhi kiya.."

Tears rolls down her eyes.. she sees Palak's reflection into the picture, Ruhana wipes her tears and turns to her with a smile "kuch chahiye tha?"

Palak drops down on the floor crying.. Ruhana bends to her and caressed her hairs.. "gudiya kya hua?"

She keeps on crying.. Then looks at her and says.. "bah..ut buri ha..i aapki gudiya bahut buri"

Ruhana shakes her head in no.. "nahi.. tu to bahut achi hai"

Palak speaks up "nhi bahut buri hoon main.. aap pe chilaya maine.. kitni buri tarah se baat ki.. aapko galat kaise samaja maine… kaise?"

She slaps herself… "I am bad sister I am bad sister.."

Ruhana stops her.. "nahi.." she secures her into a hug and both sisters cries specifying each other into arms..

"kaise maan liya maine aapko parwa nhi meri.. lekin kya karti main itna sab ho gaya tha ki.." she says while crying..

Ruhana pats her head "bas… chup shh.."

Palak looks up at her and speaks up "nahi.. bolne do di.. bachpan se aapne mujhe sambala.. meri har khwaish ko pura kiya.. aur main bewakuf samajh baithi aap mujhse pyaar hi nhi karte.. kitna hurt kiya maine aapko…"

Ruhana wipes her tears "nahi.. aisa nhi hai main to khudse naraz thi jo tujhe teen mahine tak nhi doond paayi.. mauka mila bhi to main.." starts to cry..

Palak shakes her head in no "nhi.. meri galti thi jo main ghar se chali gayi aapko kitna kuch sunaya tha uss din maine.. I am sorry.. agar uss waqt main naa jaati to aaj haalat kuch aur hote"

She puts her head down and cries.. Ruhana consoles her "nahi.. jo hua shayad yeh kismat thi.. par tu fikar mat kar.. hum milke apne sangharsh ko khatam karenge…"

Palak looks at her and asked with a hope "sach mein aisa ho sakta hai?"

Ruhana nodes.. "haan"

She hugged her again tightly and Ruhana consoled her like a mother…

 **A/n: hello wait... story end nhi hua abhi ek last twist aana baki hai well wo to last chapter mein hi pata chalega.. till then keep waiting... hehe next chapter will be last but with a twist.. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Ruhana was sitting on the bed and Palak was lying on her lap with tears in her eyes..

"di.. agar uss din aap nhi aate na to main maar jati.."

Ruhana says "aise kaise haan? Wo to acha hua Vineet mujhe waha laaya.. agar mere bas mein hota to uski jaan le leti main"

Palak gets up and looks at her with scare "di.. wo wapas to nhi aayega na?"

Ruhana assures her "nahi palle wo wapas nhi aayega mental hospital mein hai wo aur thik ho jayega to seedha jail jayega.."

A smile comes on her face hearing this… "kabhi laga nahi tha main wapas aa paungi yahan"

Ruhana speaks up "Aise kaise nhi wapas aati tum.. acha ab soh jao main zara anvi ko sulake aati hoon"

Palak nodes.. and lies on the bed, Ruhana covers her with blanket and leaves from there…

Ruhana had a sign of relief as all misunderstanding were cleared.. she just hoped her life also gets back on track and her inner wounds gets heal soon.

…..

The next day Vineet visits the house, he sees Palak sitting on the couch.

"good morning ab kaisi ho?"

Palak smiles a bit and says "Achi hoon.."

Vineet nodes "thanks good di kaha hai tumhari?"

Palak speaks up "Wo room mein hai"

Vineet gets up and moves to her room.. he knocks the door.. Ruhana looks "Aao.."

He comes inside the room…

"aisa lag raha hai tumhare aur Palak ke beech sab thik ho gaya hai!"

Ruhana nodes "haan.. lekin sab kuch usko tumne bataya na?"

Vineet speaks up "isse kya farak padta hai Roo.."

Ruhana says "vineet tumse kuch kehna tha"

Vineet nodes "haan kaho…"

"Anvi ke pita ho tum haq hai tumhara uspar par ab mujpar palak aur uske aane wale bache ki zimedari hogi aur main tumpar koi bojh nhi daalna chahti… I am sorry par hum saath nhi reh sakte ab.. bahut der ho chuki hai.."

Vineet smiles a bit "janta tha tum yahi kahogi.. it's okay roo main samjta hoon main tumhare ya palak ke beech nhi aana chahta.. bas tumse ek promise chahiye"

Ruhana asked "kaisa promise?"

"agar kabhi Anvi se milne ke maan kiya to tum rokogi nahi"

Ruhana smiles a bit "nahi rokungi.. pakka.."

He gets a call from police station and leaves as a case was reported…

Ruhana speaks up "I am sorry Vineet par meri behen se zyada important kuch nhi hai… ek baar usko kho chuki hoon dubara nhi khona chahti Anvi choti hai sambal lungi usey"

She gets up and comes out.. she sees Palak sitting on couch.. who says "di, kal Anvi ka janamdin hai na?"

Ruhana nodes "haan tumhe yaad hai"

She comes with her medicine and glass of water to her..

Palak replies "haan di.. yaad hai ek choti si party karte hai na"

Ruhana looks at her "paagal ho tabiyet thik nhi hai tumhari bilkul nhi"

Palak replies "acha thik hai par hum shopping karne movie dekhne to jaa sakte hai na?"

Ruhana protests "nhi palle.."

Palak takes her hand into hers and speaks up "main janti hoon di aapko meri fikar hai par trust me I am fine now please di maan jao"

Ruhana nodes "acha thik hai.."

…..

…..

The next day it was Anvi's birthday..

She woke up early and said "mumma aaj Anvi school nhi jayegi"

Palak replies "haan Anvi nhi jayegi aaj maasi Anvi aur mumma shopping jayenge"

Anvi jumps in excitement.. "yaay.."

She goes to her room to get ready…

Palak comes to her room and opens her cupboard, she looks at her dresses closely after long time and smiles…

Ruhana comes in "ready nhi hui abhi"

Palak nodes "aap batado kaunsa pehenu?"

Ruhana picks a dress for her… "haan.. yeh lo"

She goes to washroom and changes the dress… then trio take an auto the shopping mall and spend a good quality of time together.. Ruhana was happy to see her smiling after a long time.

Palak thinks something and tells "are di.. maine aapke liye Anvi ke liye aur haan Anvi ke papa ke liye dinner book kiya hai aap log jaana zaroor"

Ruhana was shocked "tu kyun nhi aayegi?"

Palak whispers into her ears "ghar par bhi to surprise dena hai Anvi ko"

Ruhana smiles and ruffles her hairs.. "Acha thik hai par dhyan rakhna"

Palak nodes.. they go back to house and Anvi inform Vineet about dinner on phone call…

The evening arrived and they were ready to leave..

Palak hugged Anvi "happy birthday Anvi" and kisses her forehead…

She then comes to ruhana and smiles.. she hugs her.. Ruhana was bewildered "kya hua?"

Palak nodes "kuch nahi.."

Then they hear a horn sound.. "Aa gaye jaao.."

Ruhana looks at her who gives her a smiles.. and left.. a tear dropped down palak's eyes…

…..

…..

At the restaurant

They enjoyed the dinner and Anvi was happy…

Ruhana looked at the time "vineet it's late ghar jaana chahiye"

Vineet nodes "chalo.."

The trio move towards the house.. Anvi had slept into the car..

Ruhana was thinking something… Vineet asked her "kya soch rhi ho?"

Ruhana replied "yahi ki maine kitne sapne sajaye they palle ki shaadi karungi par dekho na kismat.. usey bhi meri tarah.."

Vineet nodes "Aisa mat socho duniya mein ache insan bhi hai koi to hoga jo usey uske sach ke saath apnaega"

Ruhana looks at him "itna aasan nhi hai Vineet ek aurat ke.. ye duniya jeene nhi deti.. maine to khudko sambal liya par palle wo khud naadan hai..itni badi zimedari.."

Vineet speaks up "tum ho na uske saath.. aur koi aisa banda khuda ne banaya hoga jo sach ko apnake uska humsafar banega.."

Ruhana replies "nhi bhi hoga to parwah nhi main rahungi uske saath hamesha.."

He stops the car in the society as Anvi was sleeping he picks her on his shoulder and takes up.. Ruhana opens the door with the spare key and they enter in.. Vineet lays Anvi into her room while Ruhana goes to check Palak but gets shocked not finding her inside the room..

She gets panicked and checks the whole house but she was nowhere to be found..

Vineet comes out "kya hua roo?"

Ruhana speaks up panicky "palle ghar par kahi nhi hai"

Vineet bewildered "iss waqt kaha jaa sakti hai"

Ruhana looks at the table finds a piece of paper, she picks it up and recognizes the writing.. she starts reading..

 _ **Di, janti hoon mujhe ghar mein na paake aap pareshan ho par aap pareshan na hona main jahan bhi hoon thik hoon. Aapne bachpan se mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai meri khushi ke liye aap Vineet jiju se bhi rishta nhi jodh rahe ho.. bahut pareshan kiya hai aapko Anvi ko bhi maine kahi na kahi bigad diya tha par wo to aapki beti hai na samajdhar ho rahi hai… mere jaise jhalli nahi.. main aapke jaise strong nhi hoon jo aapne aansu chupana janti hai duniye ke tanne sunke bhi apni beti ko acha jeevan deti hai behen ko har muskil se bachati hai.. mujhmein himmat nhi hai di, meri wajah se aapko ya Anvi ko kuch dukh dard mile. Main itni bhi selfish nhi hoon ki anvi se uski khushi cheen saku aapko unse door rakhu jisse kabhi aapne pyaar kiya tha aur main janti hoon aapne unka intezar kiya hai aur aaj kismat ne wo mauka diya hai aapko please meri khatir aap dono ek ho jao… main aapke kande par ek aur zimedaari nhi daalna chahti thi isliye jaa rahi hoon yaha se.. aapko batake jaati to aap nhi jaane dete.. I promise di suicide nhi karungi par main apne sangharsh ka hissa aapko ya Anvi ko nhi bana sakti…aap soch rahe hongi aapki gudiya aapko chodke kaise jaa sakti hai**_ Ruhana nodes in yes with tears rolled her eyes.. _ **door nhi hoon aapse paas hi hoon aapke ab apni gudiya ko dependent banne do di.. aur ek na ek din aapki palle ko jana hi tha wo baat alag hai ki jaise aap mujhe bida karke bejhna chahti thi waise main nhi gayi.. baat to ek hi na aise jau ya waise.. yeh sapna jo aapne mere liye dekha tha ab aap wo sapna Anvi ke liye dekho.. aapko Anvi ke bavishya ke baare mein sochna chahiye.. soch lena ek pari aayi thi.. todhi khushi todha gham deke chali gayi.. ek baat aur jiju se kehna apna police wala deemag na lagaye mujhe doondne mein… aap bhale hi jiju se rishta na jodho par Anvi usey ab aapki mujhse zyada zarurat hai aur wo aapki zimedari bhi hai.. main nhi chahti jo galatfehmi mujhe hui wo kabhi Anvi ko bhi ho.. Anvi ko aap samjha loge main janti hoon kuch din sawal karegi phir bhool jayegi.. bas Anvi ko hi apna pyaar dena mere liye bahut kuch kar chuke ho.. bye di please don't cry I love lots.. main nhi janti main kahan jaa rahi hoon kya karungi… but you don't worry I will manage jaise aapne kiya tha utna to nhi kar paungi par kar lungi.. I am sorry di please forgive me.. maine aap pe bharosa na karne ki galti ki thi.. please maaf kar dena.. I still love you forever, you are my mother, my best friend everything.. bye di**_

 **Your Gudiya**

The letter drops from her hand and tears escaped her eyes.. Vineet picked up the paper and read it.. Ruhana dropped down on couch with thud..

"yeh kya kiya tune.."

Vineet sits beside her and she cries keeping her hand on his shoulder remembering her sister…

Here Palak had boarded the train, she did not know where she was going but she was going to begin a new Sangharsh in her life… the train had started rolling she looked out through the window and tears rolled down her eyes…

 _ **Sangharsh – Apnon ke liye**_

 _ **... THE END...**_

 _ **A/N: so here i am ending this story.. isse zyada realistic end main soch nhi sakti thi... hope my sisters liked it... kindly review thank you...**_


End file.
